ELLA y ELLOS, Un placentero cruce de destinos
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Un viaje de negocios se convierte prontamente en el más placentero encuentro sexual entre Bella y tres perfectos desconocidos, apareciendo y desapareciendo de sus vidas como por arte de magia... Hasta que vuelven a encontrarse. MUY HOT. AU. OOC.
1. La musa del autor

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historía es el resultado de la suma de nuestras dos mentes completamente perversas y locas...**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMARY: Un viaje de negocios se convierte prontamente en el más placentero encuentro sexual entre Bella y tres perfectos desconocidos, apareciendo y desapareciendo de sus vidas como por arte de magia... Hasta que vuelven a encontrarse. MUY HOT. AU. OOC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA Y ELLOS… Un placentero cruce de destinos.<strong>

_El primero fue Edward: __sexo dominante y pasión desbordada,_

_el segundo fue Emmet: __caliente y sensual,_

_el tercero fue Jasper: __dulce y sexy... _

_Solo el destino pudo haber planeado algo más allá,_

_algo que ninguno hubiera pensado jamás..._

_Algo que nunca ninguno iba a olvidar. _

* * *

><p><strong>NA BICHITO:** ...Este mini fic es idea de Guada y Bichito, la mezcla de perversión y locura, dan como resultado cuatro excitantes momentos entre Bella y cada uno de nuestros exuberantes chicos...espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como nosotras lo hemos hecho escribiéndolo...  
><strong>NA GUADI FICS**: Este cap es completamente suyo así q me permito elogiarla porque ha quedado GENIAL! ^^ -ya lo verán jejeje-. Por lo demás... Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Sentado frente al mar en mi casa de Manhathan Beach situada en el 15th de Ocean Drive, un exclusivo entorno de grandes mansiones que desembocan directas en una enorme playa de arena blanca que normalmente tiene un mar embravecido, como si sus aguas estuvieran molestas de la intrusión del hormigón sobre sus calientes arenas finas, y donde casi nunca hay nadie a excepción de algún vecino que pasea con su perro, o alguien que practica el footting cerca de la orilla...

Yo soy más de esos que prefieren sentarse a observar el mar con una cerveza fría en la mano, mirar el mar siempre me ha servido como fuente de inspiración para cada uno de mis libros, soy escritor, siempre he tenido alguna idea para plasmar, algún sentimiento que transmitir, y contemplar la inmensidad del océano me ayuda a colocar esas ideas en su sitio, y envolverlas entre los sentimientos dando forma a una nueva historia...

Pero esta vez no es así, ahora estoy jodido, con un mar precioso frente a mi y una cabeza hueca que no es capaz de asimilar tanta belleza, y la culpa la tiene la protagonista de mi último libro, que casualidades del destino se ha convertido en best seller y récord de ventas en treinta países, ella es la que después de una noche en la que disfruté de su cuerpo, sus caricias, y sus labios, ya no volví a ver nunca más porque fui tan estúpido que no se me ocurrió pedirle una tarjeta de visita cuando vino a verme aquella tarde hace ya seis meses para concretar detalles de mi libro al que aún le faltaba protagonista, y ahora que ya la tengo, me falta ella a mi...

Mi cabeza comienza a recordar, me resisto porque cada vez que esto ocurre entro en un trance de recuerdos que me ahogan el alma por aquello que probé y que después perdí, tal y como un niño pequeño al que le ponen un caramelo sabroso en la boca, y al que después se lo quitan antes de acabar de saborearlo; pero sé que no hay marcha atrás. Me levanto por otra cerveza fría y vuelvo a acomodarme sobre ese sillón blanco que ya no recuerdo donde compré pero que tan cómodo me ha parecido siempre, cierro los ojos y dejo que mi mente regrese a aquel día, el día en que mi mundo comenzó a tambalearse cuando ella entró en él sin avisar para después marcharse de la misma manera...

**SEIS MESES ANTES**

―Ya te he dicho que me importa un carajo que esa tipeja venga desde Chicago solo para verme ―le grité a mi asistente personal por quinta vez, quien se había empeñado en que recibiese a la editora que venía a hablar sobre la posibilidad de encargarse de promocionar mi libro, un libro que aún no tenía protagonista, ni título, ni forma, detalle que me tenía bastante cabreado, y con pocas ganas de ser sociable...

Mi asistente personal, Anna -que así se llama-, seguía empeñada en que me trasladase a sus oficinas ubicadas en los alrededores del Central Park, pero yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverme de mi cómoda casa, aún no tenía mi libro acabado y nada, ni nadie me harían salir de mi escondite personal hasta que la puñetera inspiración quisiera volver nuevamente...

―Sí, ya lo sé, soy insoportable ―le dije cuando por fin se dio por vencida diciéndome que arreglaría el encuentro en mi casa, ella no podía estar presente porque debía salir de la ciudad en estos días, y me hizo prometer que sería bueno y trataría a la editora con cortesía, después de prometérselo tres veces colgó el teléfono cerrando la cita para el día siguiente a media tarde.

El resto del día me olvidé por completo de la cita, necesitaba centrarme en mi libro, tenía la vaga idea de su contenido, pero no encontraba una protagonista acorde a la historia, que aunque no estaba definida, tenía trazos importantes con los que empezar a trabajar.

Discutí mucho con Anna a la mañana siguiente por teléfono, había dormido poco y mal, la página de mi ordenador seguía abierta y en blanco, y mi inspiración estaba de juerga y muy poco decidida a regresar pronto, estuve empeñado en cancelar la reunión -a fin de cuentas aún no tenía nada que ofrecer a esa editora- y tampoco tenía ganas de aguantarle la conversación a nadie, yo que de por sí ya era poco sociable pues… cabreado, y con sueño, resultaba un auténtico ogro; pero Anna casi me amenazó para que la atendiese y no me quedó más remedio que aguantarme, dibujarme la sonrisa cínica de "_estoy encantado de conocerte y de que vengas a joderme un día de inspiración_", y adecentar un poco mi aspecto que últimamente lo tenía bastante descuidado –a tal punto que ya ni mi perro se me acercaba.

Dos horas después de hablar con Anna, y cinco minutos después de que ella me enviase el último mensaje amenazante en mi móvil, sonó el timbre de la entrada anunciando que la señorita editora de Chicago venía a ver mi inexistente libro.

Abrí la puerta con las mismas ganas que tenía de que me clavasen agujas de bambú dentro de las uñas, pero cuando miré detenidamente a la mujer que tenía delante elegantemente vestida con su traje de falda y chaqueta de corte diplomático, su maletín de piel, sus gafas de sol, su pelo recogido en una profesional coleta, y unos tacones imposibles que me hicieron desear verla caminar desnuda sobre ellos, mi sonrisa cínica cambió a una de enorme agradecimiento, había alguien en el cielo que de seguro aún se acordaba de mí porque sin dudas me habían enviado un Ángel justo a mi puerta.

―Buenos días, usted debe de ser la editora ―la saludé mientras extendía mi mano para estrecharla con la suya. A mi me hubiese apetecido más un contacto más directo, como un beso en la mejilla, pero eso hubiese resultado poco profesional y un tanto desesperado por mi parte.

―Y usted debe de ser el señor Edward Cullen ―me contestó ella estrechando su mano con la mía, el roce de su cálida piel provocó que un intenso escalofrío recorriese mi columna vertebral haciendo que me estremeciese ligeramente. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que a ella le ocurrió algo parecido porque soltó su agarre del mío con demasiada celeridad mientras en su cara se reflejaba el desconcierto.

―Sí, ese soy yo ―respondí algo atolondrado hasta que me di cuenta que seguía mirándola embobado y que ambos seguíamos en la puerta―. Disculpe, pase por favor ―le dije en seguida apartándome a un lado para dejarla pasar a mi casa.

―Tiene usted una casa muy bonita señor Cullen ―me comentó ella mirando a un lado y a otro cuando la conduje hacia el salón, era una de las habitaciones preferidas de la casa para mi, quizás porque desde ahí se accedía al enorme porche que daba a la playa y en el que yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

―Gracias, y prefiero Edward ―le contesté, por un lado agradeciendo su cumplido, y por otro dejando claro que no me gustaban los formalismos, ― ¿una cerveza? ―le pregunté una vez que salimos al porche, mientras ella admiraba la inmensidad del mar, yo admiraba su magnífico perfil.

Un rostro anguloso definido por unas delicadas facciones, unas largas y pobladas pestañas que se batían con cada parpadeo, una nariz respingona que descansaba sobre unos labios carnosos y sonrosados, continué con la inspección aprovechando que seguía embelesada mirando la playa, su cuello era largo y descendía vertiginosamente hacia sus pechos que yo adivinaba turgentes y sexys debajo de su camisa, su vientre era plano y lo que había entre él y sus largas y perfectas piernas coronadas en dos magníficos tacones… preferí no imaginármelo porque hubiese sido muy vergonzoso montar una enorme tienda de campaña bajo la tela de mis pantalones de lino.

―Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias Edward ―me contestó ella ahora mirándome fijamente, se acababa de quitar las gafas de sol y sus ojos eran de un penetrante color marrón chocolate que hicieron que desease perderme en ellos y olvidarme del resto.

Tuve que quedarme unos minutos en la cocina intentando calmar las ansias tan extrañas, y excitantes que esa mujer acababa de despertar en mi cuerpo, hacía ya algún tiempo que no estaba con una mujer en la intimidad, a tal punto que ya ni siquiera recordaba quien había sido la última que pasó por mi cama, y mucho menos por mi vida. Solía recurrir a las películas para adultos y a mis manos para desahogarme, pero ahora sentía que mi cuerpo estaba al borde de la combustión espontánea solo con la presencia de esa chica. Ella tenía un magnetismo sexual tan potente que todas las células de mi cuerpo se pusieron en alerta roja, y cuando eso ocurría solo había dos opciones posibles, o me daba una ducha de agua muy fría, o me sometía a una sesión de sexo intenso y, pensándolo detenidamente unos minutos, con una mujer como esa esperando en el porche de mi casa, la ducha de agua fría quedaba descartada.

Saqué dos cervezas frías de la nevera y mientras me encaminaba hacia el porche solo pensaba en que Anna me acabaría cortando los huevos cuando se enterase que me había follado a la editora, por que sí, definitivamente estaba decidido a follármela.

―Aún no sé como se llama ―le comenté mientras me sentaba tras ella admirando su firme y prieto trasero cuyas formas redondeadas se apreciaban insinuantes bajo la tela de su falda de tubo de corte diplomático para después descender lentamente a todo lo largo de sus maravillosas piernas que acababan en esos tacones que tan cachondo me estaban poniendo.

―Soy Isabella Swan, editora en jefe de la editorial _Amanecer _―se presentó ella usando el típico tono formal de señorita importante de oficina en la Quinta Avenida, mientras se sentaba a mi lado saboreando la cerveza.

― ¿Y que la ha traído aquí? ―le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en el balancín mirándola de manera divertida, cada vez me sentía más a gusto, sobre todo porque ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

―Su libro ―me contestó ella sorprendida.

―Aún no hay libro ―le contesté yo sin abandonar mi postura, ella me miraba atónita como si yo de repente estuviese hablando en otro idioma diferente.

―Me parece que no le entiendo, su representante nos comentó que usted estaba a punto de acabar un libro y que necesitaba una editorial fuera de Nueva York para promocionarlo ―me explicó ella sin abandonar ese aire sofisticado, ese que a mi me estaba poniendo cada vez más caliente.

Durante unos minutos me quedé mirándola fijamente, me la estaba imaginando desnuda, solo con sus tacones, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente frente a mi, se me hacía la boca agua con solo imaginar que sabor tendría esa piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana, como sabrían sus pezones endurecidos, que se sentiría probando su néctar directamente de su centro, todos esos pensamientos estaban logrando que mi cuerpo comenzase a reaccionar.

―Está muy claro, aún no hay libro, ¿qué es lo que no entiende? ―le pregunté sonriendo mientras bebía un largo sorbo de mi cerveza que estaba calentándose tanto como yo.

―Entonces no sé que hago aquí ―me contestó ella de muy malas formas mientras se ponía en pie con la firme decisión de marcharse―, podría haberlo dicho antes y me hubiese ahorrado el viaje ―añadió muy airada mientras se colocaba su bien traje y ajustaba sus gafas de sol. Se veía muy caliente enfadada, parecía una gatita enfurruñada mostrando las uñas, así era como yo la quería, furiosa, enfadada, caliente...

―Ya que está aquí, podíamos aprovechar la visita ―le susurré muy cerca de su rostro en el momento que bloqueé su salida con mi cuerpo.

―Agradecería que se quitase de en medio, tengo novio, así que no pienso "aprovechar" el tiempo con usted de ninguna manera, si no hay libro no tengo nada que hacer aquí ―me respondió ella mirándome fijamente mientras empujaba mi cuerpo para que me apartase de su camino.

Ni siquiera logró moverme un centímetro de mi sitio, pero yo si que pude quitarle las gafas de sol para tener la oportunidad de perderme en la inmensidad de sus ojos marrones mientras la acercaba a mi cuerpo enrollando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

―Me importa un carajo tu novio, yo no soy celoso ―comencé a decirle sin abandonar mi tono de voz suave y bajo, mi boca cada vez más cerca de la suya, mis ojos verdes clavados en los suyos chocolate―. Y creo que le apetece "aprovechar" el tiempo conmigo tanto como a mí me apetece hacerlo con usted ―continué diciéndole mientras ella solo me miraba, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, sus mejillas algo ruborizadas, y su cuerpo temblando levemente con mi contacto―. y yo conozco la forma exacta de aprovechar ese tiempo… ―fue lo último que le dije momentos antes de juntar mi boca a sus labios en un beso demandante.

Sentí como se rindió al deseo cuando su boca se abrió recibiendo a mi lengua que enseguida buscó la suya batallando ambas en un intercambio de saliva salvaje que estaba encendiendo y provocando nuestras ansias de sentirnos.

―Para, no puedo, tengo novio ―me susurró ella con su frente apoyada en la mía. Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su cuerpo, que aún se frotaba contra el mío sintiendo toda mi dureza, decía otra muy diferente.

―Él no está aquí ahora, y yo no pienso contárselo ―le susurré de vuelta volviendo después a tomar posesión de su boca golosa mientras le quitaba la chaqueta, deseoso de verla desnuda. Ella metió sus manos entre mi pelo acercando mi cabeza más a su cara para profundizar el beso y entendí que me daba carta blanca para seguir con el juego. Ahora su novio no existía, solo ella y yo; si él era tan estúpido de no satisfacer a su chica como debía, yo me encargaría de ella y de hacer que lo olvidase.

La que en un principio parecía una formal y seria mujer de negocios, acabó transformándose en una auténtica gatita salvaje. Arrancó mi camiseta como si se tratase de una hoja de papel, detalle que provocó que mi dureza creciese, mi deseo se desatase y un gruñido animal arrancase desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Si la nena quería jugar duro, yo le daría muy duro...

Tuve que contener mis ganas de arrancarle a ella la suya entendiendo que si lo hacía seguramente no tendría ropa para regresar a su hotel, así que desabroché con la poca paciencia que me quedaba cada botón hasta quitarle la estorbosa prenda de encima para después hacer lo mismo con el cierre de su sujetador -que parecía querer resistirse-, mientras ella luchaba con el cordón que sujetaba mis pantalones de lino deseosa de quitarlos, nuestros cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro como si se estuviesen sacando brillo.

Una vez que ella consiguió liberar mis piernas de los pantalones, y mi dureza de los calzoncillos, yo hice lo propio con su sujetador, dejando sus preciosos senos a mi vista con sus dos cúspides sonrosadas duras y listas para mi boca, y después con su falda dejándola solo con una diminuta tanga color azul y los maravillosos tacones que se habían convertido en mi fetiche.

Sus delicadas manos envolvieron mi dureza mientras yo chupaba sus cúspides deleitándome con la rugosidad de sus pezones en mi lengua, aún seguíamos de pie en el porche, el mar como nuestro único testigo, me importaba un carajo que alguien pudiese vernos, solo quería follarla hasta que olvidase su propio nombre…

La senté sobre el cristal de la mesa obligándola a soltar mi dureza porque si seguía masajeándola con tanto ahínco acabaría explotando sobre su mano, y antes de eso tenía en mente otras cosas. Ella se dejaba llevar por todas y cada una de mis caricias sin poner objeción a ninguna, ni siquiera parecía molestarle el hecho de que alguien pudiese sorprendernos en una actitud tan comprometedora.

Comencé por devorar nuevamente sus labios mientras me bebía cada uno de sus gemidos, y aproveché mientras lo hacía para soltar la coleta que llevaba puesta dejando que su pelo cayese en ondas sobre sus hombros volviéndola más salvaje aún. De su boca descendí a su cuello mordisqueándolo y chupándolo, llegué hasta sus hermosos senos, mientras mi lengua saboreaba con deleite uno de sus pechos, mi mano acariciando con avaricia el otro, eran como dos ubres de agua para un sediento que lleva semanas sin beber, su sabor era altamente adictivo y sus pechos simplemente perfectos.

Dejé que mi lengua resbalase caprichosa desde sus senos hasta su centro, el lugar donde más deseaba llegar. Cuando mi cara se acercó lo suficiente para disfrutar del aroma de su sexo, mis sentidos se nublaron incapaces de soportar tanta excitación y sin pensarlo arranqué de un tirón su delicada tanga que cedió con facilidad lanzándola al suelo sin importarme donde cayese. Sujeté su botón de placer entre mis dientes mordisqueándolo con suavidad mientras mis dedos caprichosos embestían dentro de sus pliegues que estaban húmedos, era un sabor exquisito, ella se retorcía con cada una de mis embestidas, y cada una de mis lamidas, hasta que las paredes internas de su sexo comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de mis dedos explotando en un intenso orgasmo que la llevó envuelta en espasmos y gritos ahogados directamente al paraíso...

No había tiempo para detenerse, no había paciencia para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración que se había vuelto errática. Mi cuerpo la deseaba con tanto anhelo que estaba seguro que si no la poseía en ese mismo instante acabaría volviéndome loco, así que abrí sus piernas y me metí entre ellas conduciendo mi dureza hacia su centro, mientras que ella enrolló sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura, y apretó con sus talones sobre mi trasero ayudando que mi dureza entrase en ella quedando empalado hasta la empuñadura, ahora gemimos ambos al sentirnos. Su vagina era cálida y mi miembro se acomodó de inmediato a la humedad y al calor, creciendo y endureciéndose aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Comenzamos a mecernos uno con el otro, llevábamos un ritmo constante que marcaba el camino directo al paraíso del placer más absoluto, nuestras bocas se devoraban con hambre mientras nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se mecían al compás, sus paredes internas comenzaron a abrazar mi miembro con firmeza -cada vez era más placentero entrar y salir de ella-, hasta que sentí como se derritió en un exquisito orgasmo llevándome a mi detrás...

A pesar de haber estallado ambos, me negaba a salir de la calidez de su cuerpo, mi miembro seguía duro y deseaba más de ella, así que decidí cambiar de escenario -ya habíamos dado demasiado espectáculo gratuito a los vecinos-, la tomé en brazos, con mi dureza aún llenándola, y nuestras bocas aún devorándose, y caminé hasta mi dormitorio que se encontraba en la planta alta dejándola caer sobre la cama conmigo sobre ella.

―Me toca a mí, recuerda que soy la editora jefe, o sea casi tu jefa ―me susurró ella contra los labios y en un rápido movimiento, y sin permitir que mi miembro saliese de su interior, se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí como una experta y sexy amazona.

―Soy tu esclavo ―le dije yo de vuelta sonriendo mientras la sujetaba con firmeza de las caderas para que pudiese mecerse sobre mi dureza sin miedo a perder el equilibrio.

Su vaivén era suave, constante, estaba espléndida con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, su ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, su pelo cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, sus pechos moviéndose con cada embestida al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo mientras que yo la miraba con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

Afiancé mi agarre a su cintura cuando ella comenzó a acelerar su vaivén. Estaba cerca de su orgasmo y lo buscaba como una fiera hambrienta busca su alimento, así que me tensé sin moverme dejando que fuese ella la que encontrase su deseo consumido y miré embelesado como su cara se torcía de placer. En ese momento supe que jamás vería una cara tan preciosa como esa, en ese momento entendí que no podía dejarla ir bajo ningún concepto, ya arreglaría lo de su novio, lograría que se olvidase de él, la quería conmigo, la quería para mí… y con ese pensamiento dejé que mi orgasmo fluyera con la misma naturalidad que el de ella uniéndonos ambos en el paraíso.

Relajé mi agarre de su cuerpo, pero mi dureza se empeñaba en seguir a punto, lista y preparada, su cuerpo era el cobijo perfecto para ella y se negaba a ablandarse, aún tenía ganas de más. Ella me miró juguetona notando como mi miembro temblaba de anticipación dentro de su vagina, se agachó levemente para succionar mis labios con su boca, como si fuese una pequeña, juguetona y húmeda aspiradora lo que provocó que mi miembro alcanzase nuevamente su dureza plena, conseguido su objetivo salió de mi cuerpo sin dejar de mirarme con esa expresión de picardía que me estaba volviendo loco, y sin dejar de sonreír al ver mi cara de cordero degollado cuando ella se separó de mi cuerpo, cara que cambió de inmediato cuando entendí sus intenciones.

Nunca jamás ninguna mujer había probado mi cuerpo como ella lo hizo, estaba tan excitado que en algún momento llegué a pensar que explotaría antes de que ella llegase a mi pene y lo engullera. La necesidad por sentirla iba in crescendo a medida que ella chupaba, mordía, pellizcaba y acariciaba cada centímetro de mi piel, no hubo rincón en mi cuerpo que quedase sin que ella lo viese… hasta que llegó a mi polla que la esperaba húmeda y palpitante. Sentir como envolvía mi miembro en su boca, como lo acunaba con su lengua, como la saliva resbalaba con cada lamida a todo lo largo de mi falo, fue más que suficiente para que explotase de una manera violenta dentro de su boca mientras ella tragaba toda mi semilla con deleite.

―Déjame sentirte por detrás ―le susurré mientras saboreaba mi excitación directamente de sus labios.

― ¿Aún tienes ganas de más? ―me contestó ella usando un tono de voz casual y divertido dejándose chupar y morder los labios. Sus palabras salían entrecortadas porque yo no hacía más que lamer su boca jugando con ella, pero sentía que ella también lo deseaba, también deseaba más de mi y de lo que yo le podía ofrecer.

―Me parece que lo deseas tanto como yo ―le susurré mientras mi mano se perdía entre la humedad de sus pliegues y ella se estremecía abriendo sus piernas para mi.

―Te deseo ―esas dos palabras fueron motivo más que suficiente para que yo la colocase a cuatro patas, y me dejase llevar por el instinto salvaje que de nuevo tomaba control de la situación.

―Chupa mi dedo ―le susurré con la voz ronca de placer mientras acercaba mi dedo a su boca, su pequeña y jugosa boquita envolvió mi dedo con deleite provocando que mi polla nerviosa y ansiosa temblase y creciese a todo lo máximo de su longitud―. Ahora quiero que te toques mientras yo preparo tu estrecha entrada, te prometo que no te dolerá, vas a disfrutar como nunca ―añadí muy cerca de su oído antes de comenzar a acariciar su ano con el dedo que ella misma había chupado.

Debía ser cuidadoso a pesar de mis ganas enfermizas de poseerla sin miramientos, poco a poco mi dedo iba entrando dentro de su estrecha cavidad con más facilidad, su trasero se abría al placer como una flor, y yo estaba deseando sustituir ese dedo por mi dureza que estaba más que lista para meterse dentro de ese estrecho paraíso...

Ella tuvo dos deliciosos orgasmos antes de que yo comenzase a hundirme en su culo, poco a poco mi polla comenzó a entrar dentro de ella atravesando cada uno de los pequeños anillos que se iban acoplando alrededor de mi falo en perfecta armonía, hasta que sentí que mi dureza la llenaba por completo arrancando de su pecho un grito ahogado de máximo placer...

Al principio mis movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos, acariciaba su espalda con cada una de mis embestidas mientras ella hacia lo mismo con su vagina, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de estallar en un rico y glorioso orgasmo, dejé que mi monstruo interior tomase el control, afiancé mis rodillas sobre el colchón y comencé a embestir con más rapidez mientras le daba suaves nalgadas con mis manos poniéndole el trasero de un precioso color rojo justo en el mismo momento que ambos gritábamos de éxtasis… ella derramando su semilla sobre las sábanas, y yo derramando la mía dentro de su esbelto y sonrojado culito.

Caímos exhaustos sobre el colchón con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos entrelazados, y así nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Los primeros rayos de sol me despertaron al día siguiente, el ruido de las gaviotas sobre las aguas del mar, y el olor a sal inundaban el dormitorio, estiré mi mano para palpar el cuerpo desnudo de la diosa que había compartido el lecho conmigo pero solo encontré un vacío. Me incorporé con rapidez quedando sentado mientras miraba a un lado y al otro agudizando el oído, pero no había nada, no estaba, solo escuchaba los ruidos propios del mar, y mi soledad llenaba el dormitorio.

Ella se había ido.

Durante unos minutos tuve que esforzarme pensando si lo que había ocurrido era verdad o si lo había soñado. Me levanté deprisa de la cama, sin importarme mi desnudez, y bajé hacia el porche buscando la prueba real de que ella había estado allí, que no había sido un sueño, y la encontré.

Su delicada tanga azul asomaba debajo de la mesa.

**MOMENTO ACTUAL**

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, mi corazón late con fuerza como siempre ocurre cada vez que la recuerdo, fui tan estúpido que no le pedí una tarjeta, un número de teléfono, mi asistente personal casi me mata cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. A mi me daba igual. Solo quería volver a verla, pero Anna tampoco tenía ninguna referencia de ella, de su paradero, ella había desaparecido como un fantasma, igual que llegó se fue. Ni siquiera pudimos rastrearla en su oficina de Chicago, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Si no hubiese sido por su diminuta tanga quizás habría llegado a pensar que ella solo había sido producto de mi imaginación ¿Cuántas noches revivía su recuerdo con mis manos en mi cuerpo, bajo la ducha, en cualquier parte que me recordase a ella?, como un enfermo guardaba su tanga, esperando algún día volver a ponérsela, aunque estuviese rota.

Como una cenicienta moderna, una cenicienta sin zapato...

Pero después de seis meses ya solo me queda su recuerdo, y un libro que escribí pensando en ella y haciéndola su protagonista, por fin conseguí lo que buscaba… la inspiración, pero a cambio tuve que pagar un alto precio, perdí lo que más deseaba.

La perdí a ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooooo! ¿Cómo les va? Pues aquí estamos presentes una vez más Bichito y su servidora con una idea muy loca y en conjunto ^^... ESTE CAP ES COMPLETAMENTE DE BICHITO (Susana Minguell) y el próx será mío. <strong>  
><strong>Será un short fic de 4 caps así que haremos uno cada una... Y como dijo Su en su nota, esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos haciéndolo ;)<strong>  
><strong>Sin más -y como siempre-. Nos leemos en el próx... BESOS Y CUÍDENSE... <strong>

***BICHITO Y GUADA* **

**POR CIERTO... ¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	2. El bar del encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historía es el resultado de la suma de nuestras dos mentes completamente perversas y locas...**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMARY: Un viaje de negocios se convierte prontamente en el más placentero encuentro sexual entre Bella y tres perfectos desconocidos, apareciendo y desapareciendo de sus vidas como por arte de magia... Hasta que vuelven a encontrarse. MUY HOT. AU. OOC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA Y ELLOS… Un placentero cruce de destinos.<strong>

_El primero fue Edward: __sexo dominante y pasión desbordada,_

_el segundo fue Emmet: __caliente y sensual,_

_el tercero fue Jasper: __dulce y sexy..._

_Solo el destino pudo haber planeado algo más allá,_

_algo que ninguno hubiera pensado jamás..._

_Algo que nunca ninguno iba a olvidar._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A SUSANA MINGUELL... Gracias nena por ayudarme a plasmar esta loca idea ^^ TK!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: "EL BAR DEL ENCUENTRO"<strong>

**EMMET POV:**

Era una cálida mañana de otoño y todo portaba una belleza surreal ante mi perezosa vista. Aquí estaba, parado enfrente de este enorme e impersonal ventanal a veinticuatro pisos de altura, observando como la gente, viéndose diminuta, caminaba bordeando aquel hermoso paisaje sin siquiera mirarlo.

La vista de mi oficina era lo primero que me había encantado de aquel lugar de trabajo. El Central Park. Sí, en esta época del año aquel enorme lugar daba un paisaje magnífico y único. Las copas de aquellos diversos árboles copaban toda la lejanía de mi vista con las más hermosas gamas de verdes, dorados, rojos y ocres, unos fundiéndose con otros, creando un frondoso paisaje sin fin; un colchón de hojas en movimiento en el que me daban ganas de tirarme de lleno… Pero no podía. Debía estar aquí, encerrado, viendo como pasaban una barbaridad de frivolidades delante de mí. Amaba cuando las responsabilidades eran menores, cuando aún tenía tiempo de sentirme joven disfrutando una copa por ahí y cuando mi teléfono no sonaba constantemente requiriendo mi completo tiempo y atención. No, todo había cambiado y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si para bien.

Armar, crear y construir había sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria, me fascinaba el hecho de crear algo de la nada y fue así como decidí hacerme arquitecto. Formé mi propio nombre y negocio y luego una cosa llevó a la otra. Pronto me encontré dejando mi negocio de lado para formar parte de aquella empresa monstruosa donde inversiones astronómicas pasaban cada día como si fuera agua, donde todo perdía un poco el sentido. Me vi atrapado en edificios fríos, hoteles de lujo, condominios que saldrían una fortuna. Todo muy bello, perfecto y fino, elegante en demasía pero, tan, tan impersonal y frío que asustaba.

Resultaba curioso como no había notado nada de ello hasta hoy, o más bien cabría decir que no lo había querido ver ¿Cuánto más triste es eso, eh? Mierda, mi vida desde ayer era una completa mierda ¿Y cómo no serlo? Descubrí que la novia que tan orgulloso estaba de tener me engañaba desde vaya uno a saber cuando. Rosalie. La perfecta y hermosa Rosalie Hale, una de las mayores inversionistas y mi novia desde hacía más de cuatro años me engañaba con el dueño del banco en el cual mi empresa hacía las mayores transacciones, Royce King.

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera se molestó en llevarlo a otro lado. Cogiendo en mi cama, así los encontré en la noche de ayer. Todos los cambios y sacrificios que había hecho a lo largo de los años habían sido por ella, para darle la vida perfecta que creía ella necesitaba ¿Por qué no le bastó? ¿Por qué no le basté yo?

La escena posterior a que me viera observando todo desde el marco de la puerta de mi alcoba fue solo la guinda del pastel ¿Cómo mierda puede decir una persona '_no es lo que parece'_ cuando te encuentran de lo más gozosa follando en la cama en la que le dices '_te amo_' a otro hombre que lo ha dejado todo por ti?

Pasé mi patética noche en llanto en un hotel de mala muerte. Lloré por ella, pero más por mí. Por haber desperdiciado más de cuatro años de mi vida y haber sacrificado mis simples sueños por la grandeza que ella quería; y todo por alguien que no valía la pena.

―Señor, hay una reunión en la sala grande en quince minutos, luego tiene una reunión con el señor Eleazar por lo del hotel de Tokio y a las doce un almuerzo en el Palace con los inversionistas del complejo en Los Ángeles. También debe recordar de llamar a…

La voz de mi asistente personal, Gianna, me sacó de mis depresivos pensamientos introspectivos. Hablaba y hablaba y yo ya no tenía ganas de escucharla. Su voz fue perdiendo intensidad en mis oídos de manera gradual.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué siquiera había venido?

La normalidad de mi día a día era asfixiante. Y, en un momento de absoluta claridad, lo noté. Odiaba estar allí. Odiaba aquel lugar que me hacía sentir opresivo y gastado, odiaba ver en lo que me había convertido. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba pensar… Y estaba seguro como el demonio que no lo haría allí.

Me di la vuelta, dejando la libertad de mi ventanal detrás de mí y comencé a tomar mis efectos personales de mi escritorio. Celular, la birome como regalo de mi padre, las llaves de mi coche del primer cajón del escritorio, y mi saco del respaldo de la silla tan cara como mi primer sueldo, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

―Se… ¿Señor?

―Avisa que no iré a ninguna de esas reuniones Gianna. Tengo que irme.

―Pe… pero…

No me importó lo que iba a decir, por mí que se cayera todo. Ja, eso solo sería un reflejo de mi mismo, mi vida cayéndose a pedazos. Qué ironía ¿No?

Salí de aquel maldito lugar como alma que lleva el diablo y sin volver la vista atrás.

Caminé por horas por el Central Park y luego por calles comunes, no aquellas céntricas llenas de finas joyas y costosa ropa. Fui internándome por las calles que daban paso a los barrios más comunes y me interné en ellas. Caminé sin rumbo hasta que los pies me dolieron y las piernas protestaron ante el repentino esfuerzo de ejercicio.

Finalmente había apagado el jodido celular ya que a la media hora de haber salido de allí ya sonaba como loco. Quise romperlo, pero primero quería guardar unos cuantos números, así que mejor lo apagué.

Ya estaba cayendo el crepúsculo cuando cansado física y mentalmente quise sentarme y, casi como una respuesta a mi necesidad, vi delante de mí un bar cerca del City College of New York. Fue entonces cuando noté que en realidad había dado vueltas y que en verdad no me había alejado tanto como hubiese querido de aquel maldito infierno llamado oficina que quedaba en la 5º avenida y la 59st. Bueno, en realidad no creo que ni siquiera el estar en otro estado fuera demasiado lejos en estos momentos.

Cansinamente me dirigí dentro y me senté en un rincón oscuro al lateral de un pequeño escenario en donde al parecer a veces se hacía karaoke o algo así. No me importaba, yo tan solo quería beber hasta que no recordara ni como me llamaba.

Pudieron ser cinco minutos o cinco horas, no sabría decirlo, pero de repente como si una fuerza extraña me llamara, levanté la cabeza de mi enorme vaso de cerveza… Y la vi.

La morena más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Acababa de llegar al bar e iba sola directo a la barra sin posar los ojos en nadie. Su andar pausado y tranquilo me dijo que ella estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar estos lugares. No venía de ligue sino a disfrutar una copa tranquila. Sin embargo, era obvio que llamaba la atención. Todos los estúpidos jóvenes de aquel bullicioso lugar la siguieron con sus lujuriosas miradas desde que puso un pie allí dentro y hasta que, con gran elegancia, se sentó en una de las butacas frente al lateral de la enorme barra de madera tallada. Vaya.

Un segundo, un segundo de extensa y penetrante mirada fue lo que bastó para que ella de cierta forma reaccionase y girara para quedar con su mirada enganchada en la mía. Sentí mis músculos faciales reaccionar en una involuntaria sonrisa de lado y como ella me miraba con sorpresa ante esto. Pude ver como se removía nerviosa y podría jurar que debajo de esa piel tan pálida y hermosa ella se había ruborizado. Casi al instante ella giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia el frente y comenzó a hablar tranquilamente con el cantinero que se había acercado a atenderla.

¿_Pero qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso no era yo quien hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos andaba emborrachándose para ahogar sus penas y desamores, quejándose y lamentándose en silencio por la mierda que tenía ahora de vida_? Sip, ese graaan idiota era yo ¿_Entonces_?

Decidí no molestar más a aquella señorita que de seguro sería de lo más feliz con alguien. No la molestaría ni con la mirada.

Volví a concentrarme en mi mesa, en el reflejo que la cerveza en la muy usada mesa, en el agua que escurría de aquel vaso por el frío de la amarga bebida, en… Unos cuantos murmullos me sacaron de mi muy estú… digo, interesante observación. Efectivamente, toda aquella parva de inútiles estaba mirando algo proveniente de la barra. Seguí sus miradas y… ¡Mierda!

Un joven notoriamente borracho se le encimaba a la chica a la cual había dicho que no volvería a mirar. Ok, esto era diferente. La chica obviamente estaba incómoda y molesta ante tanta proximidad (seguramente también algo asqueada del aliento alcohólico de aquel borracho). No supe cuando ni como pero de pronto estaba a las espaldas de ambos con los puños apretados, aún a unos pasos de distancia, tan solo…

WOOOW!

Una sarta de boqueos y exclamaciones de asombro se levantaron en aquel bar, y yo tan solo me quedé bastante turbado e impresionado ante lo ocurrido.

Ok, algo era seguro, la chica esta no se andaba con rodeos. En tan solo cuestión de segundos había dejado tumbado en el piso a aquel idiota con la nariz –no rota pero cerca- chorreando el piso con su sangre. MIERDA. SEXY. AUCH. Un remate de patada en las partes bajas de aquel infeliz fue coreado por un lamento general masculino. Joder eso debió de doler horrores ¡_Por todos los santos ella llevaba botas de punta_!

Ella no me dio tiempo a acercarme para quitarle al inútil de encima, simplemente aprovechó cuando el infeliz se acercó para mandar un puño hacia atrás en el medio de la cara de aquel tipejo provocando que automáticamente trastabillara al retroceder, y en consecuencia cayera al piso. El movimiento fue rápido y preciso, por lo que estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que lo usaba. No conforme con eso, se levantó como toda una dama. Elegante como una pantera salvaje y contenida. Un puntapié en su entrepierna y un susurro que no llegué a escuchar fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el idiota –al que alguien llamó Mike-, se levantara como un relámpago y saliera pitando de allí. Bien, creo que me metí al bar correcto, si quería distraerme de seguro que esto lo logró.

Vi embelesado como ella volvía a sentarse con parsimonia y reclamaba el trago anteriormente pedido antes de echar su cabello hacia atrás con una mano perfectamente cuidada.

Sin dudas ella era una pequeña gatita sexy –pensé mientras seguía allí, de pie, embobado mirando su espalda… su trasero enmarcado en aquellos jeans oscuros y ajustados.

Paso bastante rato hasta que me percaté de que parecía un idiota parado allí. Me devolví a mi mesa… Y no volví a levantar mi vista de la asombrosa imagen de mi cerveza -ahora seguramente tibia-. Hice una mueca.

―Hola.

Levanté mi cabeza con demasiada rapidez al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz _¿Pero qué putas…?_

La morena de la barra se hallaba de pie al lado de mi mesa… a _mí_ lado. La miré sorprendido, extrañado.

―Mmm… ¿Puedo sentarme?

Seguí mirándola. De pronto apenas si recordaba como era que tenía que hacer para respirar. Mucho menos hablar claro.

―Ok. Disculpa la intromisión, yo solo… No importa… Disculpa ―dijo avergonzada.

Sus mejillas prontamente se tiñeron de un intenso y tentador rubor. No entendía que hacía allí. Porqué se quería sentar conmigo. Y mucho menos entendía porque ahora se estaba retirando, alejándose de mí mientras caminaba de regreso a la barra dándome en el proceso una espectacular vista de su pequeño y firme muy redondeado trasero.

No fui consciente de cuando me puse de pie, pero allí estaba, tomando su codo casi bruscamente para girarla y quedar ambos de pie, enfrentados… Mirándonos sin hablar. Una extraña sensación me recorrió por toda la columna vertebral al momento de que nuestras pieles se tocaron, y pude ver como ella se estremecía. Ella lo sintió también. _Mierda_.

―Yo… Tú… ¿Quieres…? Emm…

Ella ladeó la cabeza, observándome mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. El detalle de que no zafó su brazo de mi agarre no me pasó desapercibido tampoco.

― ¿Quieres que vayamos a sentarnos? ―asentí. Joder, al parecer era lo único que podía hacer bien.

Caminamos hasta la mesa donde estaba –mi mano guiándola del sitio en el que todavía no se había movido, su codo- y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro. Instintivamente levanté la mano para llamar al camarero y pedirle con una seña dos vasos más de fresca cerveza. El tipo captó el mudo mensaje… y de inmediato me arrepentí. Mierda, ni siquiera le había preguntado.

―Lo siento… ¿Quieres otra cosa?

Ella me miró y sonrió negando con la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos, sujetados en una cola alta se balancearan asomándose por sobre sus hombros. Era oscuro, pero no negro y resaltaba perfectamente su piel de porcelana.

―No, cerveza está bien.

Bajó la mirada y vi embelesado como su labio inferior quedaba sensualmente atrapado de lado por sus dientes superiores. Mmm… El deseo de quitar sus dientes y tomar aquella delicada carne con los míos me abrumó. Mierda ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? Cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzó a pulsar, cobrando vida cuando pensé que estaría bastante tiempo bien muerto después de lo de ayer… Lo de ayer… parecía hace tanto tiempo y, recién ahora se cumplían tan solo unas tristes veinticuatro horas. Mi ánimo y deseo decayeron considerablemente.

― ¿Estás bien?

_¿Estás bien?_ Resonó en mi cabeza _¿Lo estaba?_ No, no lo creo ¿Hacía cuánto que no escuchaba un verdadero deseo de saber tras esa pregunta? Mucho ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Rose me había preguntado como estaba? No lo recuerdo, eso debe de ser bastante ¿no? _¿Hacía tanto que no le importaba? ¿Por qué no lo noté?_

―Hey… ¿Qué te pasa? ―le escuché preguntarme un poco más ansiosa que antes. La miré. Su rostro reflejaba una sincera preocupación. El filtreo completamente de lado. Meneé la cabeza para despejarme.

―No es nada. Lo siento… mmm… Quizás no sea muy buena compañía hoy ―dije sin saber por qué.

Ella frunció el ceño y se tomó ambas manos colocándolas sobre la mesa.

―Lo sé. Te estuve viendo, es obvio que algo te pasa ¿Quieres hablar? ¿O prefieres que te deje tranquilo?

¿Lo sabía? ¿Me había estado mirando? ¿Por qué le importaba?

―Mmm… Creo que mejor te dejo ¿no?

―No ―la palabra completamente firme me sorprendió hasta a mí.

―Ok… ¿Quieres que tan solo bebamos un rato en silencio? ―ofreció ¿Por qué le importaba? Asentí.

Las bebidas llegaron y vi como el camarero la miraba d manera lujuriosa abiertamente. Ella tan solo lo miró, completamente impasible hasta que el estúpido joven se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. Obviamente jugaba en ligas menores. Apenas se fue, me relajé… Mierda, ni siquiera sabía que me había tensado.

Pasó un rato y ninguno hizo nada más que beber. La música de fondo era algo oscura, tranquila y ligeramente sensual… _Dangerous_, la voz masculina resaltando de manera incitante cada palabra, era envolvente.

―Ayer encontré a mi novia en la cama de nuestro apartamento con otro ―dije de pronto sin saber porque.

Levanté la vista de la mesa y vi que ella no tenía la menor intención de decir nada, tan solo esperaba ¿Qué? No lo sabía, así que continué.

―La muy zorra tuvo el descaro de decirme que no era lo que parecía… Lo más extraño es que, ahora que me doy cuenta, no fue exactamente dolor lo que sentí. Decepción, un orgullo herido seguro, pero ¿Dolor? ―meneé la cabeza con incredulidad―, no dolor no. Pasé una noche de mierda en un hotel de cuarta y hoy simplemente seguí el mismo mecanismo de cada día yendo a mi trabajo… Descubrí que lo odio ¿Por qué mierda no lo noté antes? Es un lugar frío, impersonal. Cada trabajo que hago deja millones pero, es todo tan ajeno… Soy arquitecto y no siento que haga nada genial en aquel lugar; sin dudas era más feliz cuando tenía mi propia firma y tan solo hacía bellas y tranquilas casas familiares pero ella… Yo quise darle todo lo que pensé que necesitaba, y eso requería más dinero así que… Mierda, no sé ni porqué te estoy diciendo todo esto. De seguro es algo patético de presenciar y…

― ¿Por qué dejaste tu trabajo anterior?

― ¿Eh? ―eso me tomó por sorpresa― Pues, porque… Yo… No lo sé, tan solo intenté aspirar a más, por ella, por mí, para tener la clase de vida que pensé que ambos queríamos ¿Suena idiota verdad?

―No… Uno suele hacer cosas tontas cuando está enamorado. No te arrepientas entonces, fue correcto en su momento ―dijo muy segura de sus palabras mientras yo la miraba sin poder creerme que le hubiera resumido en más o menos cien palabras la porquería que era ahora mi vida― ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a seguir trabajando allí?

Lo pensé un segundo. La respuesta era obvia.

―No ―dije seguro.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer?

―No lo sé ―me encogí de hombros―. Creo que volveré a lo que hacía antes. Me gustaba mucho construir casas familiares, esas en las que puedes verte dentro de cincuenta años y así ―hice una pausa recordando lo bien que me sentía entonces. Hasta que lo noté―. Oye ¿Cómo te llamas? Me parece raro estar hablando con alguien que ni siquiera sé como se llama.

Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras que yo me recostaba en la silla de manera relajada por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad.

― ¿Importa?

La miré sorprendido por su respuesta.

― ¿Así que eres de esas que no les gusta dar su nombre? ―ella frunció el ceño. Lucía molesta.

―No. Simplemente hoy no me parece necesario. Y no e gusta que me clasifiquen sin conocerme.

―Lo lamento. Entonces ¿Cómo te digo? Te confieso que esto se me hace de lo más raro.

―Mejor ―sonrió―… Mmm… No se me ocurre nada ―dijo haciendo un puchero― ¿De qué tengo nombre para ti?

―Mmm… Pareces una gatita salvaje ―ella me miró asombrada cuando la llamé así―. Es verdad ―se mordió el labio―. Te diré gatita ―ella rio.

Su risa musical y femenina resonó por todo el lugar, y yo quedé absolutamente idiotizado por ella.

―De acuerdo… Mmm, este encuentro es de lo más extraño.

―Por cierto ¿Por qué te acercaste? ―le pregunté ansioso por saber.

―Bueno, me estuviste mirando bastante cuando estaba en la barra. Lo noté ―agrega alzando una perfecta ceja hacia mí―. Y luego… Con lo de aquel estúpido. No sé si lo notaste pero fuiste él único que al menos intentó acercarse a hacer algo ―ella hizo un pequeño mohín ante esto―, definitivamente los caballeros ya no existen.

― ¡HEY!

―Bueno, no demasiados ―volvió a decir riendo. Le guiñé el ojo y ella me miró medio boquiabierta. Pestañeó un par de veces para retomar la charla y eso hizo que mi ego se subiera como globo inflado con helio―. Yyy… Quería agradecerte ―susurró ahora mirando hacia abajo―, en verdad había venido a agradecerte y nada más… pero, te vi tan, triste.

Hice una mueca. Ok, esta mujer tiene un poderoso efecto anticlimático en mi pobre ego. Mierda. No sabía que fuera tan jodidamente vulnerable.

―Me alegra haberte dado lástima ―dije de manera sarcástica.

Ella bufó.

―Sí, definitivamente das pena, pero bue… Por cierto, te diré oso.

Le enarqué una ceja.

― ¿Por mi tamaño verdad? ―moví las cejas sugestivamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo repetidas veces. Ella rio de nuevo. Amaba ese sonido.

―Nooooo… Porque de seguro cuando te enojas pareces uno muy fiero, pero luego eres todo tierno como el osito ese de Pooh.

La miré desconcertado _¿Me estaba comparando con un oso gay?_

―Oye… ―la miré entrecerrándole mis ojos. Luego ambos nos echamos a reír como locos. Esto sin duda era el encuentro más extraño que había tenido nunca.

Nos quedamos hablando por lo que parecieron minutos, pero que en verdad fueron horas. Reímos, hablamos en serio. Todo y nada. Era algo refrescante el hablar sin conocernos, el hablar sin ser prejuzgado. Simplemente hablar. Hacía demasiado tiempo en que no conversaba tan libremente con alguien. Ne sentí completamente relajado, en paz. Era ella. Ella tenía aquel efecto en mí. Era divertida, fresca, sincera, sensual, y en cierto punto; inocente. No era demasiado extrovertida, noté que no contó demasiado sobre ella tampoco. Tan solo tocamos temas de trabajos, actuales, lugares que conocíamos. Hasta jugamos a decir qué tipo de vida pensábamos que llevaba cada persona del bar. Terminamos, con un drogadicto, una frígida, una pareja de amantes… un chulo, un alcohólico en recuperación. Mmm… no teníamos una visión demasiado positiva de la gente a decir verdad. Solo nos dimos cuenta de cuanto había pasado cuando el camarero que nos había estado trayendo una cerveza tras otra sin pausa ni tardanza, nos avisó que ya estaban por cerrar.

2 AM.

Salimos del local riendo a pura carcajada por la cara que hizo el chico cuando le dijimos q se quede con el cambio… el cambio era tan solo un dólar. Era mala –le dije-, y ella respondió que tan solo se había cansado de que el chico le haya mirado todo menos los ojos. Mierda… _entonces que pensará de mí_… Bueno, en realidad yo sí le miré los ojos... Unos bonitos ojos chocolates grandes y expresivos, debo añadir.

El viento soplaba contra nuestras caras, enfriando de golpe nuestros enrojecidos y calientes rostros. Noté que ella no llevaba más que una fina campera negra y como a pesar de ponérsela se estremecía con cada ráfaga.

Mierda.

Recordé que había estado vagando desde que salí del edificio de trabajo así que el auto estaba demasiado lejos como para ir a pie. Bueno, tendrá que ser un taxi hasta ahí, pensé resignado y un tanto molesto por el inconveniente.

―Oye, tomemos un taxi hasta mi auto y luego te… ―le hablaba al aire.

Ella no estaba por ningún lado. Giré sobre mí pero, nop, no estaba ¿Qué mierdas?

―Hey oso… Vamos, te llevo al auto ―dijo asomándose desde la ventana de un flamante Audi negro brillante enfrente de mí. WOW.

―Vaya pedazo de auto ―dije con admiración al entrar en el asiento del acompañante.

Ella hizo una mueca.

―No es mío. Lo renté ―dice haciendo algo similar a un puchero.

Yo reí otra vez. Parecía simplemente de locos que así fuera mi primera noche después de que descubriera a mi novia metiéndome unos cuernos más grandes que una casa y que decidiera que odiaba mi trabajo. Vaya.

Viajamos por las muy iluminadas calles bordeando el central park hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado.

De pronto me sentí muy estúpido ¿Y ahora qué? Ni siquiera sabía donde se quedaba o cuándo se iba –porque lo único que le había sonsacado era que estaba de viaje de negocios, era editora en jefe y tenía que venir a una reunión con un autor o algo así.

―Bien, mmm, este… ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ―dije cuando estaba a punto de bajar del coche para pasar al mío. Al menos quería obtener su teléfono.

―En el Plaza.

―Wow. Vaya. Entonces, ¿Estarás libre mañana para una copa? ―ella se mordió el jodido labio de nuevo y de repente sentí como el aire dentro del coche cambiaba. El calor envolviéndonos hasta quemarme. Quería-morder-su-puto-labio.

―No lo creo ―dijo solamente.

Pude ver como evitaba mirarme y como se removía nerviosa. Al parecer no era él único al que este encierro le estaba afectando los sentidos.

―Tengo novio ―dice susurrando.

Me congelo. O sea, de verdad. Me quedo totalmente petrificado en mi lugar. No, no, no –grito para mí-. Yo no le quiero hacer eso a otro pobre imbécil como yo.

―O lo tenía ―dice luego. Su ceño está cada vez más fruncido ahora―… No lo sé… Discutimos. Antes de venir, discutimos. Pero lo amo y… Yo…

Ok, esto estaba más que raro. Toda la alegría previa ya no estaba. El pequeño lugar estaba cargado de lujuria y deseo, de ganas de más… Y de dudas.

―Mmm… La pasé bien. Cuídate oso ―dice despidiéndome.

Mi pecho se encoje al saber que una vez que salga de ese puto coche ya no la volveré a ver. Yo…

Ella gira el contacto del coche y el motor retoma el ronroneo de en marcha. Indeciso y deseoso, así me encentro. Me giro para tomar la manija de la puerta y antes de darme cuenta me doy vuelta. Ella está mirando por su ventana… mordiéndose el puto labio de nuevo. Y eso es todo.

Sin darle tiempo a reacción tomo su delicado rostro –de manera para nada delicada- y lo levanto hacia mí, plantando mis labios con fuerza sobre los suyos.

JO-DER.

El fuego que siento en mi boca al momento en que nuestros labios ansiosos se conectan es indescriptible. Nunca había sentido tanta lujuria por nadie. El deseo es prácticamente incontrolable, irrefrenable… Y me suelto. Me dejo dominar por mis instintos, por mis ganas.

Gruño frustrado contra su boca, demandando que la abra para mí. Con un gemido ahogado que me supo a gloria ella lo hace. Mi lengua baila en su oscura y húmeda caverna de manera descontrolada. Ansiando conocer cada minúsculo centímetro de ella, preguntándome salvajemente si será así de húmeda en aquella otra cavidad en la cual tenía tantas ganas de enterrarme. MIERDA. No, esta no era buena idea pero… Arrg, no podía, en verdad sentía que no podía detenerme. Su calor, su cercanía.

Me tenía hechizado. Estaba jodido.

Mi cuerpo notó antes que mi cerebro que ella estaba comenzando a alejarse ¡Ni soñarlo!

La tomé de la nuca y comencé a masajear su cuero cabelludo. Decidí que la coleta esa me molestaba en mi labor, así que tiré de ella y solté su hermoso y sedoso cabello… amasándolo entre mis dedos. Mi otra mano actuó por voluntad propia al ir directamente hacia su pecho, mmm… Ella se retorció gimiendo en mi boca y pude notar en la palma de mi mano como su pezón se iba endureciendo cada vez más hasta llegar a un punto demasiado duro para su propio bien, demasiado jodidamente bueno para el mío.

Me abalancé sobre ella apretándola contra la puerta del conductor y obviando la pequeña molestia que sentía al clavarme la palanca de cambios en mi cadera. Maldito coche. Oh, esperen, seguimos en el coche… ¡Mierda! Quería hacerlo con tiempo, bien… No como un estúpido adolescente hormonal con la bragueta fácil. Rayos.

―Gatita… ¿Quieres…? Podemos… déjame buscar, un hotel y…

― ¿Eh? ―dijo ella poniéndose tensa de pronto. Me alejé.

―Bueno, si quieres. Podemos ir a un hotel porque, bueno… La verdad es que quiero hacértelo con tiempo y no creo que un auto sea el mejor lugar y… Mmm, bueno, solo si quieres claro.

Ella estaba allí, respirando agitadamente debajo de mí mientras yo aún estaba inclinado sobre ella, jadeando luego de tremendo beso y con unas ganas de follarla que me estaba dejando las bolas moradas y doloridas.

Y ella se muerde el puto labio…

―Gatita, por favor no hagas eso ahora… ―dije quitando su labio con mis dedos― Estoy tratando de no tomarte en este puto coche así que, solo no lo hagas ―susurré con la voz tremendamente ronca, contenida por el esfuerzo de no echarme encima y mandar al demonio su respuesta.

Sabía que su cuerpo me deseaba -el olor de su excitación inundaba todo aquel pequeño sitio y me estaba volviendo loco a más no poder- pero, quería, necesitaba que ella lo hiciera de manera completamente consciente. Tampoco es como si quisiera violarla o así.

―Yo…

Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Mierda.

Lentamente me fui saliendo de encima. Mi respiración era trabajosa ya que el aire parecía querer negarse a entrar. Bien, la cagué, debí tomarla y dejar mi puta consciencia atrás. Ahora iba a tener que atenderme hasta el desmayo para que mis bolas no quedaran en ese estado permanentemente. Me erguí en mi asiento, y estaba a punto de volver a tomar la manijilla esa cuando escuché:

―Mi hotel está aquí a la vuelta recuerdas. Si quieres…

_¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Qué si quiero? _

Mi risa ronca y profunda resonó dentro del coche.

―Muñeca ¿Qué si quiero? ―volví a reír― gatita espero que hagas algo de ejercicio porque te aseguro que esta será una noche muy pero muy larga.

Ella abrió los ojos hacia mí y me miró. Luego de unos segundos tan solo los entornó de una manera condenadamente sexy y lamió sus labios tentadoramente.

―Sí hago ―dijo ¿Juguetona? Mierda.

La besé profundamente de nuevo y chipas de euforia saltaron por todo el maldito lugar. El deseo era casi palpable. Ella gruñó y me empujó a mi asiento. La miré sorprendido ¿Se arrepintió?

―Aquí no ―se limitó a decir.

Arrancó el coche a toda marcha y recorrió en muy –demasiados- pocos segundos la cuadra que nos separaba de la puerta de entrada del hotel. Al llegar ella saltó fuera del coche lanzándole las llaves al valet parking en el camino.

Sexy, pensaba yo una y otra vez.

Mi verga latía de manera constante, a tal punto que sentía que en verdad no iba a durar mucho en mi primer intento. Sí, _primero_, porque era verdad cuando dije que esta sería una noche muy larga.

Bajé de inmediato tras ella y ella tan solo giró su cabeza y enarcó una ceja en mi dirección.

― ¿Ansioso señor Pooh?

_¿Pooh? ¿Me sigue diciendo como el jodido oso gay?_

La miré mal.

―Oh, gatita… Creo que eso te saldrá muy caro ―susurré poniéndome a su lado en dos zancadas.

― ¿Tú crees? ―dijo. Y me miró directamente a los ojos mordiendo adrede su labio.

―Sí, creo.

A toda marcha fuimos hacia el elevador y, aprovechando que estaba desierto a aquella hora la arrinconé contra el fondo ni bien se cerraron las puertas. Mierda, quería devorarla.

―Ca-cámaras ―susurra cuando sintió como masajeaba su trasero a través de su pantalón escandalosamente caliente. Ese pequeño culito apretado era realmente muy tentador.

Ni idea de cuantos pisos fueron. Apenas sentí como se abrieron las puertas ella me empujó para salir, haciéndome caminar hacia atrás y besándome con furia hasta chocar contra la pared. Esta mujer de verdad que era como una pantera, pensé más que caliente.

Por suerte para ambos su puerta no se hallaba demasiado lejos del asensor. A trompicones entramos sin detener nuestro desaforado intercambio de fluidos salivales. Y, si dijera 'huy que hermoso cuarto', mentiría porque no vi ni mierda. Lo único que registró mi muy nubosa mirada fue la cama tamaño King size contra la pared más alejada detrás de una puerta que separa el recibidor de la alcoba y la cual pude ver gracias a que esas puertas estaban abiertas.

Ok, basta de vueltas.

Mis manos –que hasta ese entonces habían estado vagando por todo su escultural cuerpo- fueron directamente a su culo y la levanté hacia mí, logrando que ella captara el mensaje y enredara sus estilizadas piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Caminé a paso rápido hacia mi lugar soñado –su cama- y sin detenerme me arrojé junto con ella sobre el muy mullido colchón, rebotando en el proceso. Ella lanzó un gemido mezclado con una ligera risita y yo solo pude gruñir una vez más en respuesta.

Ella iba a decir algo pero antes de que algún sonido dejara su boca yo presioné la mía en ella, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Mis manos firmes y ansiosas comenzaron a recorrer sin pudor alguno cada una de sus curvas. Amasando sus tiernos y llenos pechos, acariciando la tierna curva de su vientre, apretando deliciosa y codiciosamente las hermosas joyas de sus suculentas nalgas.

Sentí como sus manos, que hasta entonces solo habían pasado por mi rostro pecho y cortos cabellos, cobraban intensidad, desesperación; anhelo. Vagando sobre mi cuerpo fueron despojándome de mi camisa –el saco hacía ya tiempo que no estaba-. Botón por botón bajaban sus besos, botón por botón bajaban sus labios. Oh, joder… la anticipación estaba a punto de darme un paro. Sus labios, esa pequeña boquita rosada con aquella gema de lengua juguetona… ¡Dios! La humedad de su saliva bordeaba la línea baja de mi abdomen, justo al filo de donde estaba la cintura del pantalón. Ella jugaba conmigo, me tentaba… y luego se retiraba.

Unos minutos o segundos después -en verdad no tenía idea-, ella al fin comienza a abrir el botón y la bragueta de mi pantalón. El cual de seguro tendría rota la costura tras haber contenido a duras penas mi miembro erecto en varias ocasiones en la noche.

Libre.

Mi erecto –demasiado dolorosamente erecto- miembro saltó hacia la libertad en cuanto ella deslizó lenta, muy lentamente tanto mi pantalón como mis boxers hacia la altura de mis rodillas.

Automáticamente mis manos se enredaron entonces en sus cabellos, masajeando casi desenfrenadamente su cuero cabelludo, instándola fervientemente a que me tomara entre sus labios, en su boca. La cual se empeñaba en atormentarme con su cálido aliento pero fuera de alcance.

Arrg. Gemí y me retorcí al sentir como dejaba a su paso una estela de besos húmedos por mi bajo abdomen, por mis rizos oscuros, por mis ingles… por mis testículos. Joder, siseé muy fuerte cuando llegó allí y casi grité cuando besó y lamió mi periné, aquella zona era indescriptiblemente sensible y enviaba gran cantidad de extrañas pero fascinantes cosquillas a todo mi sistema. Y fue entonces cuando, distraído con esto, ella me engulló de una y hasta el fondo. Jadeé. De pronto todo el aire parecía tan solo haberse evaporado de mis pulmones. Con un esfuerzo verdaderamente hercúleo en estos momentos, yo reuní fuerza –o más bien determinación- y simplemente levanté la cabeza para poder grabar a fuego en mi mente la maravillosa imagen de mi polla condenadamente dura hundiéndose en aquella perfecta y caliente boca del pecado.

La muy perra me hizo sufrir de verdad. Ella tan solo me tragaba fuerte y duro una y otra, y otra vez hasta el fondo; al punto de que yo podía sentir completamente como mi glande rozaba con fuerza su campanilla _¿Pero qué mierdas? ¿Acaso ella no tenía ese molesto efecto reflujo?_ Bien sabía que un par de veces una chica lo puede aguantar pero ¿Tanto? ¿Y sin siquiera ahogarse ligeramente? Naaa… esto era mi puto paraíso.

Juro que tenía ganas de gritar las cosas más ridículas de la historia… Y créanme, he dicho bastantes.

Intenté, traté… No pude.

Ella simplemente me tragó sin descanso mientras que con una mano masajeaba mis bolas y la otra acariciaba la parte libre de mi miembro una vez que su boca me soltaba. Y fue jodidamente demasiado. Apreté todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, e incluso medio jadeé un patético '_me vengo'_ cuando apenas segundos después sentí el calor y la fuerza de mi explosión saltar hacia su boca.

Ese había sido la mejor puta mamada en mucho tiempo. Y eso era decir mucho, porque, aunque me jodiera pensar ahora en ella, Rose era muy jodidamente caliente en la cama.

Gatita solo se sentó sobre sus talones mientras se lamía los labios, aun brillantes con la perla de mi placer. De pronto el sopor que me invadió tras mi clímax se esfumó y en un rápido movimiento me erguí delante de ella… Y su blusa pasó a mejor vida.

Tomando ambos extremos de la misma la abrí hacia lados opuestos, logrando que en el proceso los botones saltaran disparados y que la tela por fin revelara su hermoso cuerpo ante mis ojos. Dios, era verdaderamente hermosa.

El precioso corpiño de encaje negro contrastaba endemoniadamente bien con su piel perlada y ligeramente pálida. Ok, se acabó lo de ser pasivo -me dije de repente demasiado hambriento como para algo galante-. Simplemente una vez que solté los lados de la ya rota tela ambas manos se dirigieron a sus pechos firmes y bajaron las copas para revelar ante mí unos muy tentadores pezones rosados y muy, muy erectos. Bajé de inmediato mi boca hacia ellos y luego pasé distraídamente mi brazo alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que mi espalda se tiraba hacia atrás y giraba para que ella por fin quedara debajo de mí. Quería verla desnuda tanto o más que como necesitaba enterrarme en ella. Y eso hice.

Una vez que ella quedó dócilmente debajo, erguí su torso para quitarle los restos de blusa y poder quitar el gancho del corpiño, luego la volví a recostar y comencé contento a desabrochar sus vaqueros. Me puse de pie en la punta de la cama y primero que todo quité sus sexys botas. Luego la torturé un poco cuando quitaba el pantalón ya que lo hice condenadamente lento, rozando ocasionalmente su piel cada vez más caliente. Pantalones, fuera. Las bragas, mmm… Me cerní nuevamente sobre ella aún sin tocarla, y simplemente tomé las tiras para romperlas de un fuerte tirón. Ella solo rio.

― ¿Crees que podrás quitarme algo sin romperlo osito?

― ¿Osito? Creo que todavía no te he mostrado mi lado salvaje ¿No? ―Dije medio picado de que ella tan solo se burlara de mi puto desenfreno.

Ok. Hora me aseguraría de que lo único que salieran de sus labios fueran los gemidos y jadeos más hermosos. Solo aquellos sonidos que me demostraran sin palabras cual era su punto de placer.

Me maravillé una vez más de la completa visión de su cuerpo desnudo y luego me lancé hacia ella para recorrer cada curva con mis manos, tan ligeramente que apenas llegaba a ser un roce. Apenas tocando con la punta de la yema de mis dedos, disfrutando de los escalofríos que veía recorrerla. Pasaron un par de minutos y con el correr del tiempo mis caricias fueron cobrando intensidad. Suspiros, gemidos y leves inspiraciones eran todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel lugar. El roce de mis manos en su piel cada vez más húmeda, mis respiraciones profundas para tratar de contener mi placer y necesidad, la tela arrugándose bajo el apriete de sus dedos.

Cuando mis manos ya estaban que quemaban debido a la fricción simplemente las remplacé por mis labios, por mi húmeda y hambrienta lengua. Su sabor ligeramente salado por el sudor era una delicia en mis papilas gustativas. Tracé todo el camino ascendente y descendente pero sin tocar sus partes más sensibles y necesitadas. Vi sus pezones duros y anhelantes de caricias, pero me contuve, vi su sexo henchido y lubricado… Pero me contuve también. Quería que llegara al punto máximo de fuego y palpitante necesidad en sus venas. Quería que cuando apenas una caricia la tocase su mundo explotara por mi obra. Sí, era un puto egocéntrico en este aspecto pero, ¡joder! Esta mujer, esta mujer era algo realmente asombroso en la cama, tan apasionada, tan dulcemente entregada… Qué quería darle todo, todo y más.

Una vez que terminé de masajear y lamer su pie finalmente fui subiendo por la cara interna de su pantorrilla a su muslo, y de allí sin descanso hacia el mismo centro de su femineidad. Mi lengua se di un festín cual conquistador de sus néctares más profundos. Degusté toda su sensible carne y me adentré en su cavidad –la cual quemaba en el sentido más literal de la palabra-, mientras que ella gemía, aullaba y jadeaba retorciéndose en la cama. El cuerpo completamente tenso y expectante, arañando con las uñas aquella tan ansiada y negada liberación. Hasta que por fin, por fin, tras insertar de golpe dos de mis largos y gruesos dedos en ella y chupar duramente su brote, ella gritó largamente mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y luego se relajaba por el placer proporcionado.

Su rostro en la cumbre de su clímax era algo que atesoraría en lo más profundo de mi memoria.

Me levanté apenas un poco y lamí los restos de su íntima humedad de mis labios mientras ella me miraba con hambre en sus muy abiertos ojos. Quizás por estar así, tan perdido en su mirada fue que me tomó verdaderamente por sorpresa cuando ella –aprovechando que yo ya estaba desnudo sobre ella-, tomó entre sus pequeños dedos mi miembro dirigiéndolo sin pausa ni descanso a su muy, MUY lubricada intimidad.

Ambos gemimos ante la repentina y brusca arremetida.

Su cuerpo me envolvió como un cálido guante, abrazándome, quemándome, ahogándome en mi propia necesidad de ella.

El vaivén comenzó lento, muy, muy lento, disfrutando de como se sentían sus paredes ensanchándose para albergarme y como se contraían bajo mi salida, una y otra, y otra vez… Hasta que simplemente fue demasiado como para controlarlo. Las arremetidas a partir de entonces fueron frenéticas, yo me mecía bruscamente para entrar lo más hondo posible en ella, y ella en respuesta abrazó con más fuerza mis caderas con sus largas piernas, empujando con sus delicados talones mi muy apretado culo y abriendo cada vez un poco más sus caderas al punto de que estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento podría tocarle el mismo centro de sus entrañas. Gruñí, jadeé, grité por contenerme un poco más…

Y todo se fue al carajo cuando ella hizo no sé que cosa con sus caderas que provocó un trabe en su pelvis y que nos llevó a ambos en la marea misma del placer.

Caí sobre ella pero al segundo ya me sostenía en mi propio codo –tampoco quería aplastarla, se veía tan pequeña allí, debajo de mí-. La miré. Ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada y no me resistí. Bajé mi boca a la suya y la devoré una vez más, la necesidad de ella no se iba a pesar de haberme saciado ya dos veces. Abrí los ojos y noté que ella me observaba aún en medio del beso, luego me sonrió y yo la imité como un idiota más.

Oh, sí… Mi amigo aún quería más… Y tuve el deleite de ver como sus ojos se agrandaban cuando me sintió volver a crecer aún entro de ella.

―Oh, por…

No la dejé terminar.

Pasando un brazo por debajo de su cintura la llevé conmigo cuando me senté sobre mis talones con ella aun fuertemente abrazada a mi torso y cadera.

―Oh, sí pequeña… Oh sí…

Y con esas únicas ahogadas palabras me hundí en ella una vez más, amando el vaivén de sus caderas cuando ella se balanceaba conmigo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

No sé cuanto estuvimos tomándonos el uno al otro, no sé cuantas posiciones hicimos en toda la noche –pero sé que fueron muchas-, y finalmente, no tengo ni la más puta idea de cuando fue que finalmente caí rendido y dormido en la cama.

Ahora, aquí estaba.

Solo.

En aquella cama, en aquella habitación que apestaba a sexo.

Solo.

Con el sudor de una noche apasionada ahora ya frío y seco sobre mi cuerpo.

Solo.

_¿Qué rayos? _Pensé mientras tomaba una sábana para envolver mis caderas en ella.

Vagamente noté que no había nada de ella y que la valija que la otra noche estaba en el sillón frente de la cama ya no estaba. En cambio, lo que sí estaba sobre mi ropa en aquel mismo sillón era una simple nota doblada. Reconozco que mi mano tembló un poco cuando la tomé.

_"Lo siento osito, mi vuelo salía temprano y no quise despertarte._  
><em>En verdad disfruté mucho anoche.<em>  
><em>Espero que pienses bien qué quieres para tu futuro y que te lances a por ello, estoy segura de que lo que sea que decidas te hará más feliz.<em>  
><em>Haz las cosas por ti no por los demás.<em>  
><em>Fue un PLACER conocerte, sin duda mi noche fue mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba.<em>  
><em>Cariños… Gatita…"<em>

_PD.: No creo que vuelva a ver a Pooh con los mismos ojos, y eso será completamente tu culpa._

Joder. Siempre fui de aquellos que se quejaban de la mañana después a un sexo fantástico y de lo pesadas que se podían volver algunas mujeres pero… Mierda, como me hubiera gustado estar despierto antes de que se fuera ¡Joder! Ni siquiera sé su puto nombre. Arrg.

Lentamente y con un poco de pesar me fui al baño y me di una larga ducha. Luego fui al sillón y tomé mi ropa pero… Cuando me agaché a tomar mis zapatos algo debajo de la cama llamó mi atención. Su blusa. Su muy rota blusa estaba tirada allí debajo de la cama. Un precioso recuerdo táctil de que ella en verdad fue real. Que en verdad la noche pasada existió… Y que la mujer más apasionada y real de mi vida en verdad había sido mía. Sí, era muy poco, pero no importaba… Estaba seguro de que en algún momento cercano la volvería a ver.

Sí. Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Y, mientras tanto, era hora de poner algo de verdadero orden a mi desastrosa vida.

_Ufff… este osito a fin ha dejado de invernar, y tiene mucho por hacer –_pensé motivado como hacía mucho no me sentía.

Con tanta decisión en mi cuerpo salí de aquel lujoso hotel sin mirar atrás y con aquella blusa rasgada en mi mano como trofeo de una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Era hora de avanzar…

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>GRACIAS ESPECIALES A<span>:**_ Sandra32321 * Darky1995 * Janalez * Remien * Patymdn * lobalunallena * Mentxu Masen Cullen * Aliena Cullen * KdeKrizia * ashleyswan * anamart05 * Samillian * aDrIaNaLoKiS * Ligia Rodriguez * cyndi-cullen

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno... Aquí está el capi 2 ^^ espero les guste. Este capi si es mío y he disfrutado mucho con el osito y la gatita jajajajaja... El próx será JAZZZZ!<br>Como siempre espero estén bien y nos leemos en el próx! Besos y cuídense...**

***BICHITO Y GUADA* **

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	3. Placer en las alturas

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es el resultado de la suma de nuestras dos mentes completamente perversas y locas...**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMARY: Un viaje de negocios se convierte prontamente en el más placentero encuentro sexual entre Bella y tres perfectos desconocidos, apareciendo y desapareciendo de sus vidas como por arte de magia... Hasta que vuelven a encontrarse. MUY HOT. AU. OOC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ELLAS Y ELLOS...Un placentero cruce de destinos<strong>

_El primero fue Edward: sexo dominante y pasión desbordada,_

_el segundo fue Emmet: caliente y sensual,_

_el tercero fue Jasper: dulce y sexy... _

_Solo el destino pudo haber planeado algo más allá,_

_algo que ninguno hubiera pensado jamás..._

_Algo que nunca ninguno iba a olvidar._

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER POV<strong>

Nunca me han gustado los aeropuertos y a pesar de ello soy agente de banca y mi trabajo consiste en viajar de un lado al otro del mundo haciendo consultorías en todas las oficinas que mi empresa tiene repartidas a lo largo del globo terráqueo, se puede decir que me quedan pocos países por conocer, y escasos idiomas que aprender, pero a pesar de todo ello siento que me falta mucho por vivir porque me estoy perdiendo placeres que la vida me ofrece y que mi trabajo eclipsa.

Hace bastante tiempo que no tengo pareja estable, creo que no he llegado a tenerla nunca, tampoco soy mucho de relaciones esporádicas, quizás algún escarceo de vez en cuando aprovechando las estancias cortas en algún lugar perdido del mundo, pero nada digno de mención ni de recuerdo.

Tengo treinta cuatro años y mi madre me dice que ya va siendo hora de que siente la cabeza, que la vida es algo más que trabajar y ganar dinero, que a ella le gustaría tener nietos alguna vez y ya le queda poco tiempo de vida para disfrutarlos, pero mi vida es esta, es la que yo he elegido, y a veces pienso que no se hacer otra cosa más que trabajar...

Aquí estoy en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York esperando el vuelo previsto para dentro de dos horas a Chicago. Tenemos un problema con nuestras oficinas allí y es necesaria mi presencia de inmediato, así es mi vida, mi jefe me avisa de un día para otro y yo siempre tengo mi pequeña bolsa de viaje lista para salir corriendo, gano más dinero del que puedo gastar, pero a veces me pregunto si realmente vale la pena vivir en una jaula de oro. Porque así es como me siento, cautivo dentro de una cárcel de riquezas y completamente solo, ni siquiera tengo plantas en mi lujoso apartamento, porque todas acaban muriéndose por falta de agua, y no hablemos de una mascota, eso es ya una misión imposible para mí...

Llevo un rato ojeando los informes que mi jefe me dio antes de salir de Nueva York donde detalla todos los errores de funcionamiento que están teniendo lugar en las oficinas de Chicago, me gusta estudiar a fondo todas las anomalías para poder comenzar a solucionarlas según llego a mi lugar de destino. Enfrascado como estaba en la lectura fue cuando escuché una voz que sonaba dulce y melodiosa -a pesar de estar evidentemente enfadada-, justo enfrente de mi, no quise parecer cotilla pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que ella hablaba por su teléfono móvil mientras yo disimulaba que leía mi informe, a pesar de que ya llevaba un buen rato sin hacer caso a nada de lo que allí decía, solo escuchaba la voz de esa mujer que, sin saber exactamente cómo, ni porqué, me había cautivado.

―Ya te he dicho que no me grites ―le decía ella al teléfono mientras caminaba a un lado y a otro. Se veía nerviosa, sus hombros estaban tensos y la mano que tenía libre estaba cerrada en un puño, como si quisiese golpear con fuerza a la persona que tenía al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Me permití levantar levemente mi cara, aprovechando que ella se había dado la vuelta y estaba de espaldas a mi, para observar con detenimiento a la dueña de esa preciosa voz que hasta enfadada sonaba como los ángeles.

Era de estatura media y, a pesar de estar de espaldas pude apreciar que tenía un cuerpo bien definido, con las curvas justas para volver loco a un hombre, su pelo largo y castaño estaba sujeto en una coleta alta que dejaba a la vista un delicado pañuelo de seda verde anudado alrededor de su cuello. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta blanca, y unas deportivas azules. Informal pero sexy. Los vaqueros remarcaban su prefecto trasero redondo y firme, que mientras lo miraba me hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mis manos por desear tocar ese perfecto culo para averiguar si era tan firme y rico como parecía.

Se giró y yo disimulé que prestaba más atención a mis papeles que a ella, aunque seguí mirándola como un _voyeur _sin que ella se diese cuenta. Si su espalda y culo eran perfectos, lo que vi cuando se dio la vuelta resultó ser explosivo. Esa morena era un pecado andante para cualquier hombre, su piel competía con la nieve en blancura, y apostaría que con la seda en suavidad, sus ojos eran de un increíble color marrón que se me asemejaba al café con leche cremoso, sus labios carnosos y sensuales se movían con rapidez mientras hablaba, y yo solo imaginaba como sabrían si los probase con mis besos.

Su camiseta blanca marcaba sus dos senos, que estaban bien proporcionados y resaltaban el resto de sus curvas con cierta elegancia y, el remate a ese cuerpo de infarto eran sus piernas, sus pantalones estrechos se adherían a ellas como si las abrazasen, y mi loca cabeza empezó a imaginar lo que sería recorrerlas con la punta de mi lengua, y la yema de mis dedos...

―Cuando llegue a Chicago hablamos ―escuché que le decía ella a su interlocutor, que por la manera de dirigirse a él y de hablarle imaginé que era un hombre, y me atrevería incluso a apostar que era algo más que un amigo. Un estúpido que no debía de haberse dado cuenta del tesoro de mujer que tenía -pensé mientras regresaba mi atención a mis papeles ya que ella había cortado la comunicación y no quería que me sorprendiese mirándola.

Disimuladamente seguí sus pasos dándome cuenta que iba hacia la cafetería. Esta vez no dejaría pasar por alto uno de los placeres que la vida me estaba brindando en bandeja de oro, recogí mis papeles guardándolos cuidadosamente dentro de mi maletín de cuero, respiré un par de veces con fuerza para serenar mis nervios, y mantener a raya mi deseo que de repente se sentía desbordado y sin control, demasiado tiempo contenido –pensé para mi mismo mientras con paso seguro me encaminaba yo también a la cafetería tras ella. No sabía que le iba a decir, ya se me ocurriría algo cuando llegase allí, mientras iba respirando para evitar ponerme a hiperventilar delante de ella.

Llegué a la cafetería y disimulé haciendo que buscaba un sitio libre, aunque en realidad a quien buscaba era a ella. La encontré sentada en una de las mesas que daban directamente a la pista de aterrizaje y despegue de los aviones -como a mí-, a ella parecía gustarle observar la actividad de los enormes pájaros de acero, como yo solía llamar a los aviones, mientras degustaba un delicioso capuchino sin nata, curioso que coincidamos en gustos –pensé mientras me sentaba justo en la mesa de al lado.

Mientras el camarero traía mi pedido yo pensaba en la manera de empezar a entablar conversación con ella, estaba un poco desentrenado en esto de flirtear con una mujer, pero afortunadamente no había olvidado las buenas maneras y costumbres, ante todo yo era un caballero… uno al que esta mujer le ponía caliente, pero caballero a fin de cuentas.

―Yo no sé usted, pero a mi cada vez me asustan más esos enormes aviones ―comencé a decirle a la morena, una vez que el camarero me sirvió el cappuccino, que como ella yo había pedido sin nata y con espuma, mientras intentaba sonar casual y no desesperado por volver a escuchar de nuevo el timbre de su voz -que era lo que más me apetecía en ese momento.

Ella me miró desconcertada durante unos instantes, como si hubiese estado sumida en profundos pensamientos y la interrupción por mi parte de ellos la hubiese sorprendido. Yo simplemente correspondí a su intensa mirada con una sonrisa mientras suplicaba internamente que no me ignorase antes de poder empezar a entablar una conversación civilizada con ella.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte dentro de mi pecho que estaba seguro ella podía oírlo. Los latidos cada vez se aceleraban más porque ella no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos marrones tan maravillosos que estaban a punto de dejar mi capuchino a la altura del agua sucia.

―Lo siento, no quería molestarla ―le dije a modo de disculpa volviendo mi cara hacia los aviones, que en ese momento me parecían de lo más interesantes y necesarios para ocultar mi vergüenza, sentía que la cara me ardía, y nada tenía que ver la calefacción de la cafetería con ello.

Ella seguía sin hablarme, solo me miraba, y entendí que le debía de parecer de lo más patético "tocado, y hundido" -pensé para mi mismo mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan patético.

―Perdona, no quería hacerte sentir mal, soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar, estaba pensando en otra cosa ―por fin ella me habló, su voz sonó igual de maravillosa a como yo la recordaba, su sonrisa era tan preciosa que iluminaba el local, y yo me sentía muy especial porque me estuviese sonriendo y hablando a mi.

―Me llamo Jasper Whitlock ―me presenté extendiendo mi mano, que como estaba sentado justo en la mesa de al lado de ella, podía dármela sin problemas.

Su roce, tan lento, tan tenue. Su piel, tan cálida, tan suave. Todo ello provocó que un escalofrío intenso recorriese mi cuerpo de punta a punta, despertando aquellas partes que llevaban ya algún tiempo dormidas. No podía dejar de tocarla, pero tuve que obligarme a hacerlo para no parecer un tipo raro.

―Bella ―me contestó ella con simpleza apartando su mano de la mía una vez que correspondió a mi saludo.

Ahora el silencio se interpuso de nuevo entre nosotros, ella volvió su atención a la pista de aviones, y yo me tuve que esforzar por desviar mi atención de sus ojos, sus labios y su cuerpo –dulce tentación para mis sentidos-, pensé mientras centraba mi atención en mi cappuccino, y exprimía mi cerebro buscando otro tema de conversación.

― ¿Hacia dónde se dirige señor Whitlock? ―me preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio, y sorprendiéndome gratamente.

_Quizás no le he parecido tan patético_ -pensé mientras miraba como abandonaba su asiento y ocupaba el que estaba justo a mi lado.

― ¿Le importa? ―me preguntó ella dudosa antes de sentarse, esos ojos me miraban con tanta dulzura, y esa sonrisa me parecía tan increíblemente hermosa, que hubiese sido de locos negarse.

―Por favor ―le contesté en seguida poniéndome en pie y separando ligeramente la silla para que ella se sentase, ante todo yo era un caballero, y parece que el detalle le agradó porque su sonrisa se hizo aún más hermosa de lo que ya era―. Pero prefiero que me llame Jasper y que me tutee ―añadí con la única intención de romper un poco más el hielo entre nosotros dejando a un lado los innecesarios formalismos.

―Acepto, si tu también me tuteas a mí ―me respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras ocupaba la silla que estaba justo al lado de la mía.

―De acuerdo Bella ―respondí yo complacido―… y me dirijo a Chicago ―añadí contestando a su pregunta anterior, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sorpresa, un detalle que no me pasó desapercibido, y que me agradó sobre manera.

―Que casualidad, yo también viajo hacia allí ―exclamó ella con sus ojos muy abiertos y la misma expresión de sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

― ¿De verdad? ¿En el vuelo A-326? ―le pregunté queriendo hacerme yo también el sorprendido a pesar de que ya sabía que se dirigía a Chicago. Lo había escuchado mientras hablaba por teléfono, detalle que prefería guardarme para no tener que admitir que había estado espiando su conversación, eso sería embarazoso, _hacerse el tonto, a veces, es más efectivo_ -pensé mientras esperaba que ella respondiese a mi pregunta.

―No me digas que ese es también tu vuelo ―me dijo ella cada vez más sorprendida.

―Pues sí, esto debe de ser cosa del destino ―respondí yo con convencimiento provocando que ella acabase riendo a carcajadas, su risa era aún más espectacular que su sonrisa.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestras vidas, trabajos, gustos, aficiones. Me enteré que la persona con la que momentos antes hablaba tan enfadada era su novio, parece que la relación entre ellos no iba todo lo bien que debería, ella estaba empezando a plantearse un cambio radical en su vida empezando por su novio, y yo estaba decidido a ser parte importante de ese cambio, empezando por ahora mismo.

Tan enfrascados estábamos en la conversación que nos sorprendió cuando escuchamos por los altavoces que anunciaban el embarque de nuestro vuelo, ya habían pasado las dos horas de espera y para mi era como si solo hubiesen pasado diez minutos.

Como embarcamos juntos, conseguimos también sentarnos juntos, estábamos en clase preferente, ella prefirió ocupar el asiento de la ventanilla y yo del pasillo justo en la última fila de nuestra clase que estaba separada de la clase turista, y de la primera clase, por cortinas oscuras de color verde.

El vuelo desde Nueva York hasta Chicago era de tres horas, y en este tiempo iba a intentar convencerla para que nos viésemos esa misma noche en la ciudad y así poder invitarla a cenar.

―Estaré un par de días en Chicago, me vendría bien una guía que me enseñe la ciudad ―comencé a decirle, después de estar como cinco minutos dando forma a la idea en mi cabeza. Mi pulso martilleaba tan fuerte contra mi sien que estaba seguro acabaría por estallarme la cabeza de un momento a otro debido a la tensión.

―No sé si es buena idea ―comenzó a decir ella con un tono de voz tembloroso. Mis esperanzas comenzaron a decaer casi tan deprisa como mi decepción, pero no pensaba darme por vencido.

― ¿Qué tal una cena? ―le pregunté intentando otra estrategia.

―Eres un hombre insistente, ¿verdad? ―me preguntó ella mirándome fijamente. Me agradó darme cuenta de que su cara no reflejaba enfado, o molestia. Juraría que hasta se lo estaba pensando.

―Insistente, ese es mi segundo apellido ―le respondí sonriendo, una pequeña broma nunca venía mal para destensar el ambiente.

―Mira Jasper, eres un hombre encantador, y hasta sexy ―empezó a decir ella, pero mi ego más que inflarse, comenzó a desinflarse casi tan deprisa como mis escasas esperanzas.

Pero no la dejé acabar de hablar.

Justo cuando iba a seguir con su particular disculpa mi boca acalló a la suya en un intenso beso que me aventuré a darle sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos, hasta que reaccioné separándome -no sin gran esfuerzo-, de esos labios tan jugosos y cálidos que habían invadido mi boca con la dulzura de su juguetona lengua.

―Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por... ―intenté disculparme, decir algo que pudiese arreglarlo… pero esta vez fue ella la que no me lo permitió atacando mi boca con fiereza.

―Cazador cazado ―pensé mientras me deshacía en suspiros contra sus labios disfrutando de la intensidad de sus besos que sabían a canela y vainilla.

Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión sin tener en cuenta que estábamos en un avión con otros pasajeros y en pleno vuelo. Aprovechando que ella tenía una manta colocada sobre su cuerpo -porque cuando subimos al avión sintió un poco de frío y se la pidió a la azafata-, y que estaba sentada cerca de la ventanilla y eso me daba ventaja para taparla con mi cuerpo; comencé a acariciar su cuerpo bajo la manta introduciendo mi mano temblorosa dentro de su camiseta hasta palpar sus dos perfectos senos que se amoldaban a la palma de mi mano con total perfección, palpando en el camino el encaje de su sujetador y sintiendo la dureza de sus pezones en la yema de mis dedos. Todo ello provocó que mi dureza comenzase a hacerse evidente bajo mis pantalones vaqueros. Ella fue rápida con sus manos y nos cubrió a ambos con la manta mientras palpábamos nuestros cuerpos por debajo.

Sentí como deslizaba la cremallera de mi bragueta abriéndola lo justo para introducir su pequeña, y juguetona mano en ella, y aliviar la tensión de mi miembro que estaba cada vez más dolorido, y excitado. Hacía rato que yo había desplazado la copa de su sujetador hacia abajo dejando sus pechos desnudos a mis manos, pellizcaba con suavidad sus cúspides, duras y turgentes, mientras sentía su mano acariciando mi dureza, y nuestras lenguas buscándose ansiosas dentro de nuestras bocas.

Necesita saber cuán húmeda estaba, sentir como palpitaba su centro con mis caricias, así que bajé mi mano con decisión hacia el cierre abotonado de sus pantalones vaqueros soltando con destreza cada uno de ellos hasta dejar espacio más que suficiente para que mis dedos pudiesen darle placer a su cuerpo.

Cuando mis manos palparon el encaje de sus bragas notando lo mojadas que estaban, sentí una urgente necesidad de montarla sobre mi dureza y hacerle el amor allí mismo sin importar que los demás nos mirasen, me atreví a mover el encaje acariciando la suavidad de sus pliegues húmedos y calientes, cuando mi dedo entró con facilidad dentro de su cuerpo, causando que ella gimiera de placer en mi boca. Fue entonces cuando supe que no podía pasar un minuto más sin poseerla.

―Vamos al baño ―le susurré contra sus labios mientras nuestras lenguas seguían lamiéndose la una a la otra.

― ¿En serio? ―me preguntó ella divertida.

Pero no le respondí, simplemente dejé de acariciarla, obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo, y sin palabras le pedí que me imitase y comenzase a vestirse, teníamos un fuego que apagar y no estábamos en condiciones de esperar a llegar a tierra firme para hacerlo...

Por un momento temí ante la posibilidad de que ella se negase a acompañarme al aseo -a pesar de que yo demostraba entereza-, era la primera vez que hacía una cosa así y estaba tremendamente nervioso. Aun así ni siquiera vacilé cuando me levanté indicándole a ella que se encontrase conmigo en el baño un minuto después de que yo entrase.

Pero no vaciló, exactamente un minuto después de mi llamó ella con suavidad a la puerta del minúsculo habitáculo… momento en que yo abrí a gran velocidad metiéndola dentro del estrecho lugar conmigo antes de que nadie pudiese darse cuenta de ello.

Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse con ansias, como si llevásemos años sin besarnos, mientras nuestras manos se deshacían de las estorbosas prendas, cada uno de las suyas ya que el espacio era bastante limitado como para jugar a _Enredos, _con nuestras manos y piernas.

Fue suficiente con despojarnos de nuestras camisetas, y bajar nuestros pantalones y ropa interior a nuestros tobillos, ella apoyada contra el lavabo y yo disfrutando con mi boca del sabor de sus pechos, y del maravilloso sonido de sus jadeos que inundaban el habitáculo quedando aplacados por el ruido del motor del avión.

El exquisito sabor salado de su piel sudorosa provocó que las papilas gustativas de mi lengua se erizasen con cada lengüetazo. Mis manos acariciaban, ávidas de deseo, cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Necesitaba sentir y probar cada rincón de su cuerpo para convencerme que ella era real, que estaba allí en ese baño conmigo, que su cuerpo era el elixir de mis deseos, de mis sueños...

Mi boca caminó sola, como si conociese a la perfección el camino que formaban las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo, hacia ese lugar que palpitaba de deseo entre sus piernas, ese que goteaba de deseo el sabroso elixir de su excitación.

Como un borracho que acaba de descubrir el mejor de los caldos, mi boca tomó posesión de su botón de placer mientras mis dedos invadían el interior, cálido y carnoso de su intimidad que se contrajo de placer al sentirme.

Un loco insaciable, un demente dispuesto a no volver a buscar su cordura, un hombre rendido a las virtudes de un cuerpo que se entregaba sin pedir nada a cambio, que se abandonaba al placer, y al que yo llevé directo al paraíso con mi boca y mis manos.

Ninguno hablaba, no eran necesarias las palabras, sus bocas no perdían el tiempo en ese menester porque preferían devorarse, besarse, lamerse y morderse.

Ella me empujó con delicadeza sentándome sobre la tapa cerrada del pequeño váter que se encontraba pegado a ellos. Se agachó con destreza sin molestarse si quiera en vestirse -porque aún no habían acabado- y probó a que sabía mi cuerpo, un cuerpo que acababa de llevar al cielo en brazos.

Mi dureza se perdía con suavidad dentro de su boca que estaba recibiéndome gustosa con su lengua, sus ayudaban a su boca para aumentar mi placer traducido en intensos gemidos por sentirla. Estaba a punto de llegar al mismo lugar donde momentos antes la había llevado, y la única responsable de eso era ella, la mujer que estaba arrodillada a mis pies probando toda la longitud de mi dureza con su boca, y mimando la delicadeza de mis testículos con sus manos.

Pero yo era un caballero e intenté apartarla momentos antes de llegar a mi clímax… ella no me lo permitió, no me deja. Se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuerpo masculino que comenzaba a tensarse esperando mi ansiada liberación, hasta que dejo de luchar y me dejo llevar descargando toda mi pasión dentro de su boca mientras que ella traga en éxtasis mi semilla.

Se escucha una voz nasal por megafonía, que nos recuerda que nos encontrábamos en el aseo de un avión, y que faltan tan solo quince minutos para tomar tierra en el _O`Hare International Airport_ de Chicago.

La miro fijamente, estaba intentando descifrar lo que ella sentía en ese momento, lo que pensaba. Nuestros cuerpos aún no parecen estar conformes con la idea de abandonarse. Sentí que mi miembro se resistía a dejar su posición de altura ablandándose, y Bella lo nota, nota que su cuerpo aún no se rinde a la humedad del deseo...

Ambos saben lo que tienen que hacer, porque ambos lo desean, porque ambos lo necesitan.

Bella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas dejando que mi dureza la llene por completo, sus caderas saben como mecerse sobre mi montura para llegar al momento máximo de placer, y mis manos saben como acariciar el cuerpo de esa experta amazona que se balancea y tiembla sobre mi miembro, hasta que ambos explotamos en un delicioso orgasmo que nos lleva a olvidar durante unos segundos el lugar donde nos encontrábamos deshaciéndonos en gritos...

De repente la magia desaparece, ahora la realidad nos golpea con cierta vergüenza en el rostro. Nos vestimos en silencio, tampoco sabemos que decir. Primero sale ella del estrecho cubículo donde acabamos de entregarnos. Y yo salgo minutos después, buscando la manera de mantener a esa maravillosa mujer en mi vida...

En apenas unos minutos aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Chicago. Seguimos sin decir nada, es como si ninguno encontrase las palabras adecuadas. Descendemos del avión directamente por el tubo de pasajeros que nos lleva al interior del aeropuerto, el lugar donde debemos recoger nuestros respectivos equipajes.

En ese momento todo pasa muy deprisa.

Escucho que la azafata me reclama porque me he olvidado mi maletín dentro del avión, así que me giro para recogerlo separándome momentáneamente de Bella que permanecía a mi lado. Pero cuando regreso donde se supone que sigue ella esperándome… Bella ya no está, se ha ido, ha desaparecido.

La busqué desesperado en la zona de recepción de equipaje aunque ahora no era capaz de recordar si llevaba su maleta en la mano o no, no hay ni rastro de ella.

Solo me queda el aroma de su piel impregnado en mi propio cuerpo, y el pequeño pañuelo de seda verde que ella llevaba anudado en el cuello y que olvidó por accidente cuando ambos fueron al aseo del avión a dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno... aquí tienen la tercera parte ^^ espero les haya gustado! Este Jazz fue un tierno, a pesar de los calores claro ;) jajajaja... Ahora a esperar el desenlace y AVISO que será sumamente lujurioso, depravado y de lo más hot que pueda sacar de mi cabecita.<strong>

**Como siempre, nos leemos pronto. Besos y cuídense. **

***BICHITO Y GUADA***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ?**


	4. El fin de mis huidas

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES EL CONJUNTO DE LA PERVERSA MENTE DE ESTAS DOS FIELES Y LEMONERAS SERVIDORAS, BICHITO Y GUADI FICS...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SUMARY: Un viaje de negocios se convierte prontamente en el más placentero encuentro sexual entre Bella y tres perfectos desconocidos, apareciendo y desapareciendo de sus vidas como por arte de magia... Hasta que vuelven a encontrarse. MUY HOT. AU. OOC.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA Y ELLOS… UN PLACENTERO CRUCE DE DESTINOS<strong>

_El primero fue Edward: __sexo dominante y pasión desbordada,_

_el segundo fue Emmet: __caliente y sensual,_

_el tercero fue Jasper: __dulce y sexy..._

_Solo el destino pudo haber planeado algo más allá,_

_algo que ninguno hubiera pensado jamás..._

_Algo que nunca ninguno iba a olvidar._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: "El fin de mis huidas"<strong>

**BPOV.:**

¡Mierda! Llegaba tarde… y odiaba cuando esto pasaba.

― ¡Señorita Swan! ―escuché gritar detrás de mí a mi muy urgida e insistente secretaria -que hasta el día de hoy me preguntaba porque todavía no la había despedido si ni siquiera la aguantaba.

Puse mi mayor cara de pocker y me giré en seco para ver de una maldita vez que era lo que quería con tan buena suerte de que sus reflejos se activaron algo tardíos y terminó estampándose de lleno contra mí. Arrrg.

― ¿Qué rayos quieres Jane? Ya sabes que estoy retrasada para el vuelo y aún debo pasar por el resto de mi equipaje.

―Lo siento, lo siento, es que se me olvidó entregarle el fax que me mandó el jefe con un cambio de último minuto en su itinerario.

Creo que la mirada que le di ante esta última información fue demasiado 'evidente' ya que su de por sí pálido rostro terminó por perder todo el escaso color que llevaba a pesar de estar como siempre perfectamente maquillada.

― ¡Dámelo! ―grité enfurecida― Ahora no tengo tiempo pero ya hablaremos a mi regreso ―le dije de manera contenida antes de girarme para correr a mi coche.

Definitivamente mi vida era un asco.

Tras arrancar el coche de manera furiosa fui a mi apartamento y cogí la bolsa de viaje que por suerte ya estaba previamente preparada. No tenía tiempo para darme una ducha como tenía planeado pero bueno, supongo que no me quedará de otra que aguantarme hasta llegar al hotel.

Corrí como loca por la autopista y luego una vez más por la terminal llegando justo a tiempo para el último llamado a abordar. Dios, sin duda necesitaba vacaciones… Y un buen polvo –pensé esbozando una sonrisa o más bien una mueca ante aquel recurrente pensamiento.

Este viaje me traía recuerdos que en todo este tiempo me había esforzado en sepultar, pero que ahora, en la soledad y tranquilidad de mi vuelo decidí rememorar con exquisita tranquilidad.

Hacía ya siete meses que había hecho este mismo viaje hacia New York, y ¡Joder, que había sido bueno el resultado!

Jamás en mi muy mojigata y centrada vida había pensado en la posibilidad de que en un viaje pudiera hallar tanto placer. Nunca. Y mucho menos me hubiese imaginado a mí misma capaz de meterle los cuernos a mi novio, no solo una… ¡sino tres veces y con tres hombres distintos! No, evidentemente ese viaje había sacado una parte de mí que ni yo misma sabía que existía; pero que, extrañamente, estaba muy pero MUY contenta de haber conocido.

Aquel viaje -y sobre todo esos encuentros-, me demostraron que era una mujer verdaderamente apasionada y fogosa, no la chica tímida e inhibida que solía ser con mi propia sexualidad. Quizás, quizás aquellas tres maravillas de hombres me habían dado el mejor regalo de mi vida… El conocimiento pleno de que era toda una mujer, una mujer de grandes pasiones, una mujer deseosa… Una mujer completamente sexual.

Por obvias razones no había sabido nada más de ellos. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en ellos como mínimo una vez al día. No en lo que hicimos, noooo -lo que menos quería era ponerme cachonda en medio de una maldita junta llena de testosterona-. Pero, el recordar sus ojos, las miradas que me dieron en distintos momentos; sus voces y sus tonos; sus rostros; la sensación de sus pieles bajo mis dedos. Tan solo aquellos breves retazos de memoria sensitiva eran capaces de hacerme gemir de plena lujuria.

Previo a aquel viaje había discutido de manera nada agradable con Jacob, mi novio. Él quería de pronto dar un paso más, consolidar la relación y pasar a un nivel de compromiso para el que -sin dudar un mísero segundo- yo no estaba preparada… O al menos no con él, y así se lo hice saber con el mayor de los tactos que fui capaz de reunir. Y sí, a pesar de mis '_tactos'_ su ego quedó evidentemente mancillado ya que me armó una discusión épica entre nosotros. La realidad era que hacía ya bastante tiempo que no nos hallábamos entre nosotros. La comunicación fallaba puesto que no nos veíamos casi nunca a causa de nuestros respectivos y demandantes trabajos y, en la intimidad… bueno, tan solo diré que previo al viaje no recordaba hacía cuanto nos habíamos dedicado algo de tiempo para ello. Mis únicos recuerdos sexuales del último año con él consistían en '_rapiditos'_ que muchas veces yo apuraba sin siquiera alcanzar mi placer para que todo terminara y pudiera así seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, era deprimente. Joder, ¡era más que eso! ¡Era patético! –pensé suspirando-. Y luego… el viaje.

Demás está decir que al regresar tuve que hacer frente al hecho de que -sin el menor atisbo de inseguridad de mi parte-, Jacob no era para mí. En resumidas cuentas noté que yo era una mujer de pasiones fuertes y demandantes… pero que obviamente el pobre de Jacob no las despertaba. Tristemente reconocí para mí misma que nunca lo había hecho; la pasión de los primeros meses entre nosotros no había sido nada comparada con la de aquellos días en aquella lejana ciudad.

Ciudad a la que ahora me veía obligada a regresar, despertando en el camino todos esos recuerdos y aquellas grandes sensaciones.

Entre tan gratas memorias mi cuerpo se relajó hasta el punto de que sucumbí a una pequeña y reparadora siesta. Y, bueno, los sueños que tuve sin duda incluyeron los estrechos pero _muy_ útiles baños del avión.

Una vez que aterrizamos, recogí mi equipaje y me fui directamente hacia la habitación del hotel en la cual planeaba pasarme toda la bendita noche entre un baño de espuma y una cama mullida… ya mañana comenzaría las correderas típicas de mi trabajo.

"_Mmm_" gemí de placer estirándome entre aquellas suaves sábanas mientras los primeros rayos del alba hacían su gloriosa aparición. Así, tras una perfecta noche de descanso ininterrumpido, me levanté completamente renovada y con ganas de hacer todo de una buena vez, por lo que me cambié mi pequeño pero hermoso camisolín de seda negra por un vestido entallado color champagne a la rodilla con un gran cuello bote y con los pequeños strass destellando en los bordes de las anchas tiras caídas sobre mis hombros. Como dije, era un vestido bastante entallado, pero sumamente simple salvo por el detalle de strass y el único complemento agregado que era una ancha cinta de raso negra sobre la cintura alta. El vestido era algo que yo denominaba "adquisición multiuso". Éste era válido para una junta, una reunión, un almuerzo, un cóctel, es decir que serviría para cada ocasión del día de hoy sin tener que venir a cambiarme o llevarme distintos trajes en el auto. Lo combiné con unos zapatos del mismo tono de punta stileto abierta que tenía los ribetes en negro y un intrincado moño de encaje también negro en la parte exterior del talón. Los taco aguja de doce centímetros no eran una opción demasiado grata para todo el día pero era algo a lo que sin duda me había llegado a acostumbrar –aunque luego tuviera que poner mis pies en agua y sales por un buen rato.

Me alisé un poco el pelo y tan solo me lo tomé en una cola alta. Un poco de maquillaje para resaltar mis ojos y un poco de brillo labial para mi color natural en ellos. Aretes en forma de grandes argollas y unas pulseras de plata haciendo juego. Listo. Perfecto. El último toque era algo de perfume '_Very Irresistible'_ -sí, ese perfume estaba hecho para mí-. El simple aroma me hacía sentir sexy, poderosa. Y de nuevo, sí, eso era algo más que había descubierto tras mi separación. Muy atrás había quedado la Isabella que usaba solo perfumes dulces como el Annie annie. No ya no más. Tras dejar todo con Jake tomé la decisión de resaltar cada minúsculo detalle femenino en mí. Y, heme aquí.

La mañana pasó como una brisa ligera, de pronto estaba en una reunión, de pronto estaba en una junta con un posible nuevo talento de autor; Un minuto estaba bebiendo un coctel con unos cuantos editores de aquella ciudad y al siguiente me hallaba viajando para revisar en la editorial unas cuantas impresiones y portadas que debían ser replanteadas. Lo cierto es que fue un ritmo vertiginoso pero realmente agradecido ya que eso me evitó el tener que pensar más allá del trabajo -como por ejemplo en la soledad que me embargaba y más en esta ciudad que ahora me traía tantos recuerdos que hasta podrían calentar al papa-. Joder, mejor no sigo por esa línea.

Eran ya pasadas las seis de la tarde, casi siete, cuando finalmente dejé la oficina de la editorial de New York con destino incierto ya que no quería pasar mi noche tendida en el sillón de la sala comiendo chocolates frente a una película cursi… Si ya lo había pensado. Y no quería llegar a eso, no. Puesto a lo dicho fue que salí de allí con ganas de recorrer, de caminar, de sentir esa maravillosa y activa ciudad correr por mis venas. Y lo hice. Mierda que sí.

Dejé mi coche aparcado en un estacionamiento sobre la 5º avenida y me dispuse a caminar, a respirar, a sentir la brisa y los aromas en mi piel. Un tiempo después decidí recoger el coche ya que estaba comenzando a refrescar y me fui al hotel para darme un baño y cambiarme de atuendo. Sí, saldría a tomar una copa SO-LA ¿Quién dice que una mujer no pueda divertirse sola? Ok, vale, quizás no fuera _oh la gran diversión_ pero seguía siendo mi salida.

Me calcé unos jeans bastante pegados y una remera atada al cuello con un graaaan escote de lamé color peltre, unos manolos stiletos negros brillantes con un detalle de tachas en un lado y una campera de cuero negra que por dentro tenía piel suave. Estaba Chic, femenina, y abrigada. Esta vez até mi cabello en una cola alta bien tirante y dejé dos mechones finos sueltos a cada lado para enmarcarme el rostro. Un poco de maquillaje y brillo labial, accesorios… y estaba lista.

_A tomar la noche_ –me dije dándome una mirada sensual en el espejo que había a un lado de la entrada.

Volví por el coche y me dediqué a dar un par de vueltas para luego terminar tomando unas copas en un bar no muy lejos del hotel. Aparentemente para los hombres el estar bebiendo sola era una clara invitación a querer sexo de una noche. Cosa que hubiera sido buena si al menos uno de aquellos idiotas me hubiera atraído en lo más mínimo. La noche pasó en calma y ya luego me fui a acostar. Mañana tocaba otro día de corridas.

.

Otro día pasó volando y la esperada noche llegó al fin. Hoy tenía una fiesta a la que en realidad nunca me había interesado mucho ir pero a la que extrañamente hoy me sentía ansiosa por asistir. El evento era más que nada una reunión de editores de distintas editoriales y algunos autores reconocidos por sus últimos libros e incluso algunos nuevos considerados nuevos talentos y afines.

Eran las ocho en punto y yo ya estaba lista.

El vestido era exquisito. Entallado hasta las caderas para luego caer en forma suave hasta los tobillos en un delicado degradé de azul Francia en el pecho hasta un negro profundo en el ruedo con un brillo suave en toda la tela. El escote era lo justo para no parecer vulgar pero aun así lo suficiente para no poder llevar un sostén debajo y quedaba enganchado en el cuello por un juego de cadenas finas. Recogí mi cabello en un rodete flojo y bajo del cual se escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes y acentué mis rasgos con un maquillaje suave.

Cuando llegué a la fiesta esta ya estaba en pleno auge por lo que automáticamente comencé a saludar a diestro y siniestro a muchas personas que hacía bastante no veía. Al menos así fue… hasta que lo vi…

Cuando estaba dejando un grupo de jóvenes editores de los Ángeles moví mi mirada al frente por tan solo un segundo y fue entonces cuando me quedé prendada de su mirada. Sí, él me estaba viendo. Un destello de incredulidad que rápidamente dio paso a una fiera y ¿apasionada? No sabría decirlo. En ese mismo instante alguien me chocó desde atrás por lo que para que mi copa de burbujeante champagne no se me viniera encima tuve que girarme rápidamente haciendo equilibrio con el efervescente líquido ambarino. Y me quedé de piedra…

¡Oh por todo lo santo! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

Frente a mí se hallaba una mirada claramente lujuriosa y ligeramente asombrada.

―Señorita Swan. Que '_placer'_ volver a encontrarla ―dijo él arrastrando las palabras casi como un suave ronroneo.

―Señor Cullen ―Joder, mi memoria no le había hecho justicia.

Edward estaba tremendamente elegante vestido con un traje negro que le asentaba como guante y una camisa verde jade que combinaba tan bien con sus ojos. Ojos que ahora refulgían como si dentro tuvieran una llamarada de fuego candente. Dios, me estaba quemando tan solo con su mirada.

Y de pronto recordé a esa '_otra'_ mirada de hacía segundos así que giré para ver si había sido real… No había nadie allí ¿Me estaría volviendo loca? Ok, ahora tenía hasta miedo de girar. Quizás Cullen también fuera producto de mi imaginación ¿Verdad?

No.

Él estaba ahí frente a mí en toda su magnificencia mirándome a conciencia. Y, como una colegiala, sentí como él me desnudaba con la mirada, casi diría que sentía la caricia de sus ojos sobre mi piel. ¿Ardiente? ¡Dios, era un infierno! Pero eso no era todo. Detrás de él estaba… ¿Mmm, ÉL? JODER… ¿Qué rayos hacían los dos aquí?

"_Él_", ok, se me hacía raro el hecho de no saber como llamarle ni con el pensamiento pero ni modo que pensara en él como '_Osito'_ como aquella vez ¡Mucho menos llamarlo así en voz alta! Dios, solo yo podía meterme en este tipo de aprieto… como sea, _ÉL_ se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro hacia nosotros mientras Edward se daba vuelta para ver a quien me había llamado tanto la atención -ya que desde que giré no le había vuelto a mirar-. Me sorprendí un poco cuando al echar una fugaz mirada veo a Edward esboza una sonrisa a ese monumento de hombre que caminaba hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Los pasos se me hacían eternos pero sabía que en realidad fue tan solo cosas de segundos, hasta que finalmente quedó a solo un paso de mí. Mmm, su calor emanaba como una hoguera hacia mi pecho. Joder ¡No era hora de comportarme como gata en celo!

―Hola, mmm… Señorita… ―dijo evidentemente divertido de no saber como llamarme. Decidí ser un poco osada ya que necesitaba relajarme antes de hacer una burrada.

―Hola… Señor Pooh ―dije sin evitar reírme al final y tendiéndole la mano.

Me alegro saber que no se había ofendido en lo más mínimo. No, él tan solo lanzó una tremenda carcajada que hizo a más de un invitado darse la vuelta y mirar hacia nosotros para saber de que iba el alboroto y luego como si nada tomó mi mano de manera firme en un gesto muy caballeroso -y extraño en esta época- para llevársela a sus labios mientras me miraba con una intensidad aplastante desde sus muy hermosos ojos celeste cielo. Jooo, esa mirada era… arrgg.

―Señorita Swan, le presento a mi hermano… Emmett Cullen ―dijo Edward de quien me había olvidado completamente hasta que habló.

¿Qué, qué? ¡NOOOO! O sea… ¡Nooo!

Sentí dolor en mis ojos debido a como mis ojos parecían querer salírseme de mis cuencas. Creo que hasta palidecí un poco.

Nooo. Por favor ¡Qué alguien venga ya y me diga que es una puta broma!

―Mmm… ¿Es una broma verdad? ―dije tratando de sonar tranquila y divertida, cosa que no estaba ni de pasada.

Edward me miró sorprendido. Oh, oh…

― ¿Broma? No comprendo ¿Para qué querría bromear con algo así? ―gemí, no pude evitarlo… y volví a hacerlo cuando sentí como Emmett reía a lo grande.

―Dime que no te enredaste también con mi hermanito gatita ―dijo Emmet completamente divertido a mi costa. Carajo quería hundir mis hermosos doce centímetros de taco en su muy gigante pie.

― ¿También? ―preguntó Edward entonces para nada divertido.

Joder ¡Nadie adivinaría que eran hermanos! ¡Pero si eran como agua y aceite! Salvo en la hermosura claro… eso parecía una muy buena mezcla de genes.

―Seee… hace como siete meses ¿Verdad hermosa? Fue… justo un día después de enterarme lo de Rosalie ―dijo Emmet en un tono de voz un poco más bajo y con la mirada más apagada. Tema delicado parece.

―Ya entiendo ―contestó su, hermano―. Veo señorita Swan que estuvo muy ocupada en esos días ¿No? ―dijo claramente enojado.

¿Y a éste qué? Si yo no era de su jodida propiedad.

―Pues lo cierto es que sí… Aproveché cada minuto de mi viaje, hasta el final ―comenté de pasada recordando a aquel otro individuo que me había hecho maravillas en las alturas. Sonreí.

― ¿Rememorando viejas hazañas gatita? ―preguntó el grandote.

―Isabella… Se llama Isabella ―dijo Edward apretando firmemente su copa y otro tanto su mandíbula.

―Bella, dime Bella, Emmett… Creo que ya nos conocemos lo '_suficiente'_ como para tratarnos de tú ¿Verdad? ―dije de manera coqueta tras lanzar una carcajada.

¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? –me dije tras ver ambos rostros. Lo único que me faltaba era crear conflictos entre los hermanitos adonis. Arrg.

―Como sea, prefiero decirte gatita ―dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas repetidas veces de manera graciosa―, me trae muy buenos recuerdos ―agregó luego lanzando otra sonora risa al aire.

Reí. Sí reí. Y es que esta situación era… absurda, como mínimo.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―preguntó contrariado el señor diversión.

―Pues, todo… Ustedes, yo, la situación en general se me hace ilógica además de extraña.

―Es cierto. Me acabo de enterar que en el mismo viaje relámpago estuviste conmigo y con mi hermano sin siquiera conocernos ¡Menos mal que el viaje fue corto porque sino de seguro también le entrabas! ―dijo de nuevo el grandote para luego reír de su propio chiste.

―Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso Pooh… aunque ¿De casualidad no tienen a otro hermano verdad?

― ¿Pooh? Y ¿Otro hermano? ¿A cuántos te moviste en unas cuantas horas? ¡Por Dios!

―Oye, ojito con lo que piensas de mí ¿eh? No soy ni fácil ni una cualquiera… solo… que en ese viaje, las cosas se me fueron de las manos.

― ¡O mejor dicho estuvieron entre tus manos! ―volvió a gritar el otro.

― ¡EMMETT! ―gritamos ambos.

―Mmm, lo siento.

―Pues, primero que nada no tengo ganas de andar escuchando sus estúpidos apodos y en segundo, NO, no tenemos más hermanos, solo una hermana y a menos que me digas que juegas en ambos bandos no estoy preocupado por ella.

―Mmm… eso sería, caliente ¡No con mi hermana claro!

―Arrgg. Emmett ya para. Y no, no tiro para ambos bandos. Aunque seguramente no me crean hasta ese viaje a gatas y tiraba para uno ―dije con un tono de voz un poco más apagado recordando todo lo pasado y vivido con Jake.

―Pues la verdad no te creo ¡¿Cómo podría? ―dijo Emmett casi a los gritos pero con una sonrisa de completa y sincera felicidad en el rostro.

Bufé.

―Pues es la verdad. Lo cierto es que debería de agradecerles ―ambos me miraron entre asombrados, incrédulos y expectantes por mis palabras―. Sí, debería de agradecerles por haberme abierto los ojos. Creo que no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba perdiendo hasta ese entonces ―comenté con tono casual mientras me sentía esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo como ellos se miraban entre sí, como hablándose sin palabras –cosa que admito me dio una ligera sensación de incertidumbre, aunque no supiera porqué.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y nosotros estuvimos simplemente allí, parados, conversando plácidamente como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, mientras la bebida efervescente corría a raudales por nuestras copas una y otra, y otra vez…. ¡Dios! Sin duda ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad que había tomado. Olvidé de ir a hablar con quienes sabía debía hacerlo. Olvidé buscar y presentarme ante algunos escritores que me habían mandado a adular para obtener sus próximos trabajos. Olvidé todo a excepción de estos dos bellos especímenes de hombres que tenía enfrente y que a cada minuto y segundo tenía más ganas de volver a probar.

La conversación entre nosotros fue siempre velada. Pequeñas frases hechas o dichas bajo el doble sentido, la ironía o el sarcasmo. Pequeños acercamientos que terminaban envolviéndome y asfixiándome con sus excitantes aromas, pequeños roces mínimos, pero a la vez MUY íntimos. Todos aquellos leves asaltos a mis muy sensibles sentidos estaban haciendo estragos en mi cordura. En mi contención de saltarles encima y violarlos –literalmente- en medio de la dichosa fiestecita.

Pero… justo en el momento en el que preparaba una muy candente contestación a una pulla de Emmett mis ojos se clavaron en aquellos cabellos rubios dorados que brillaban bajo la tenue luz amarillenta de las luces cortándome de manera concisa todo rastro de respiración. Y, como si hubiese sentido mi mirada, su perfil voltea hacia mí; clavándome una mirada intensa y sorprendida mientras yo me perdía sin reparos en aquellos dos estanques de agua cristalina. Porque sí, sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono que te adentraba a los confines mismos de su alma.

Ok. Esto en verdad parecía ser una muy cruel broma del destino ¿Qué probabilidades había o tendría que haber para que justamente en una reunión, fiesta o lo que sea se juntaran aquellos tres fantásticos amantes que había tenido hacía ya más de siete meses en tan solo el transcurso de cuarenta y ocho horas? ¿Eh? ¡Qué alguien me diga! Juro que para este momento ya no entendía completamente nada ¿Qué hago? Me sentía ligeramente desesperada y de seguro eso se debió ver reflejado en mi rostro porque lo siguiente que supe es que el príncipe de cabellos de oro venía con paso decidido hacia mí ¡Mierda!

Todo quedó a un lado en el mismo instante en el que él se puso con su gran y musculoso torso enfrente de mí. Todo. Incluso los otros dos que parecían hablarme pero de los que tan solo me llegaba un leve murmullo lejano.

Un leve mareo me sobrevino y sentí como mi cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, siendo sostenida en el acto por dos fuertes pero muy distintas manos. Levanté la mirada.

―Gra… gracias ―dije con voz entrecortada. Esto sencillamente era demasiado.

― ¿Estás bien Isabella?

― ¿Eh? Sí, sí… ―NOOOO, gritaba para mí. Quería desaparecer.

―Bella ―dijo ¿Jasper? Sí, creo que así se llamaba.

―Hola.

― ¿Jasper? ―dijo una voz detrás de mí mientras una calurosa y gigantesca mano se posaba en mi baja espalda.

― ¿Emmett? ¡Vaya amigo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―gemí por lo bajo. Dios me odia.

―Pues, vine a acompañar a mi hermano Edward para festejar la salida de su último libro ―explicó Emmett señalando con su cabeza hacia la derecha de Jasper.

―Vaya ―dijo él girándose hacia Edward quien todavía tenía la mano en uno de mis codos―. Felicidades.

―Gracias ―contestó éste en un tono bastante contenido.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ―vaya. Parece que me habían olvidado por completo. Genial –pensé sintiéndome un poco frustrada.

¡Alto! ¿Acaso yo no quería recién pasar desapercibida para todos ellos?

―Pues… por mi trabajo en el banco mantengo activas varias cuentas con varias de las personas que hay por aquí. No suelo venir a este tipo de eventos pero ―se giró hacia mi―, sin dudas hoy fue un buen día para hacerlo.

WOOOW.

―Mmm… ¿Acaso tú también fuiste parte del fin de semana de aventura de esta señorita?

Emmett y la re… ¿Acaso este tipo no sabía nunca cuando cerrar su enorme pico? Arrg.

Jasper abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos observando a los tres con detenimiento. Y luego se rio, fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Y yo fruncí el ceño ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando aquí?

―Ok. Me alegro que a todos les agrade la idea de burlarse de mi, en ese entonces, activa vida sexual ahora, si me disculpan… Me voy ―dije verdaderamente molesta girándome hacia el flanco que parecía estar libre de su presencia.

Instantáneamente tres grandes figuras me rodearon.

―Lo siento gatita ―Emmett.

―Disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte ―Jasper.

Edward no dijo nada. Él estaba enfrente mío y su mirada era demasiado compleja como para que supiera leer lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero… esa intensidad…

―Lo siento yo también. Esto en verdad parece una cruda broma ―suspiré―. Lo lamento en verdad pero creo que es mejor que me retire.

―No.

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunté incrédula al dueño de esos ojos verdes.

― ¿Porqué no salimos de aquí y vamos a '_charlar'_ a otro lugar? ―dijo él dando una de esas espectaculares sonrisas torcidas moja bragas.

― ¿Y… qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a alguna parte con todos ustedes? ¿Por quién me tomas? ―pregunté a su vez enojándome cada vez más.

―Bella, tranquila ―dijo Jasper mirándome directamente a los ojos. Raro, al segundo de mirarlo mi cuerpo se relajó.

―Creo que es lo mejor gatita, no creo que este sea el lugar para seguir hablando de lo sucedido ―dijo esbozando otra sonrisa moja bragas ¿Acaso era la sonrisa de la familia o qué?

De pronto, una loca y MUY descabellada idea surgió en mi mente ¿Qué pasaría si…?

No. No podría ¿O sí? Dios, estaba confundida… Y muy, muy bebida. Rayos.

Tanto suceso e información me hizo marear nuevamente.

―Vamos pequeña… Te acompañaremos fuera a ver si con el aire te despejas.

―Sí, de seguro el aire te hará bien gatita.

―Vamos. Antes de que hagas un espectáculo Isabella.

Arrg ¿Pero qué se creen? ¿Qué porque ando un poquito bebida me pueden tratar como a un bebé? Bufé. Joder. Sí, todo me giraba pero ¡No eran mis padres! Ok, mala comparación…Si fuesen mi padre no habría hecho esas cosas con…. Brrrr –me estremecí-. De seguro _ESA_ no era una imagen que quisiera tener dando vueltas innecesariamente –y perturbadoramente- en mi cabeza. Carajo, lo que me faltaba… un trauma con mi papá.

De seguro este raro monólogo introspectivo fue el que me hizo nublar porque de pronto lo primero que supe era que yo estaba cómodamente recostada en el asiento de un coche –en movimiento debo añadir-, mientras que una mano se posaba en mi muslo –mmm- y otra acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos.

¡¿Pero qué putas le ponían al champagncito ese?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Por dios Isabella ¡Concéntrate! Estos tres bien podrían ser tus próximos asesinos y tú andas flotando en una nube de pedos. Arrg. Maldita conciencia que no cerraba el pico.

El auto se detuvo.

Nuevamente sin saber por donde vino me sentí flotar. Ok, no estaba flotando, tan solo alguien me cargaba en brazos hacia… MIERDA ¿Dónde estaba?

Comencé a removerme y a quejarme un poco.

―Tranquila pequeña… ―susurro una voz dulce y calma en mi oído.

―En verdad le cayó mal tanta copa ―murmuró alguien desde detrás.

―Creo que se debe a que no ha comido ―dijo alguien con un leve tono molesto desde delante.

Bien. Piensa Bella. Estás en… No sabes donde… Con tres hombres –que en realidad no conoces de nada pero que están uno más fuerte que el otro- y tú estás borracha hasta el tuétano sin posibilidad de defensa… Y entonces, se hizo la luz… ¿Acaso quería yo defenderme de tremendos agresores? Mmmm… Esperé a que llegara el miedo, la ansiedad, la culpa o la vergüenza ante tales pensamientos y deseos pero… NADA. Ok, asumo que el alcohol sigue haciendo de las suyas en mi sistema ¿Ventaja o desventaja? ¿Ser o no ser? Arrrg. Definitivamente estoy borracha, sip, sip ¿Entonces?

Bueno, yo he sido una maldita niña buena toda mi jodida vida. Niña educada, una señorita respetable, una mujer decente… Y estaba hasta la madre de todo eso. Así que, resumiendo, ¿Por qué no aprovechar mi borrachera para aprovechar a sacar a la perra que llevo dentro y que parece invernar el año entero? Mmm…

Sentí como los brazos me dejaban sobre una superficie mullida y cómoda, ligeramente perfumada con el aroma masculino ¿Una cama? Mmm y más MMM… Gemí ligeramente al sentir una imagen demasiado subida de tono por mi mente.

―Mierda ―susurró alguien a mi lado mientras yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados para evitar lo más posible el mareo que de seguro me daría. No sería para nada agradable comenzar a vomitar cuando finalmente me estaba decidiendo a hacer algo tan… descabellado.

― ¿Crees que está dormida?

―No, no lo está… ―Edward.

Genial. Estaba comenzando a identificar sus voces por sus tonos. Me removí un poco más y sentí la seda fría bajo mi piel. Sábanas. Definitivamente estaba en una cama.

― ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó de nuevo Edward.

―Pues, quitarle los zapatos ¿Qué más? ¿O acaso quieres dejarla dormir con ellos puestos?

Silencio.

¡OH, POR DIOS!

El tacto de esos enormes dedos –que recuerdo hacían maravillas con mi cuerpo-, quemaba allí por donde tocaba la fina cinta que abrochaba mis zapatos a mis tobillos. Gemí de nuevo. No pude evitarlo, hacía tanto que nadie me tocaba de esa forma, tan suave, tan delicado. El último polvo que tuve fue una despedida con Jacob que la verdad casi ni disfruté ya que se vino enseguida y yo, aunque no quedé con las ganas, sí me sentí insatisfecha. Y ahora…

―Joder… ―dijo Emmett con voz contenida.

―Mierda. Quizás deberías dejarla como está Emmett, no creo que sea buena idea seguir si…

Gemí más fuerte cuando sentí como su mano caliente recorría mi tobillo y empeine, apretando ligeramente. Dios, se sentía taaaan bien.

―Mmm… ―dije removiéndome para llamar su atención.

―Isabella, sé que no estás durmiendo. Contrólate por favor ―cortó Edward.

―Déjala hermano, mira como se retuerce bajo mis dedos ¡Y tan solo le estoy acariciando el pie!

―Pero… Emmett, no es correcto, ella está…

―Lo sé, pero…

Emmett comenzó a alejar prudencialmente su mano de mi necesitada piel y yo grité de pura frustración.

― ¡Nooo!

Mierda, quería llorar por la falta de tacto. Silencio.

― ¿Qué quieres gatita? ―dijo él casi en un ronroneo.

―Mmm… Más… ―supliqué completamente entregada.

¡A la mierda con todo! ¡Quería un buen polvo! ¡Dios, necesitaba un buen polvo!

―Pero…

―Joder… ella lo quiere. Si no les gusta o les parece ya pueden dejarme el resto a mí ―gruñó Emmett hacia atrás. Al parecer los otros estaban más alejados.

Me aventuré a abrir los ojos apenas un milímetro para ver mejor donde estaba… y como… y, casi jadeo al verlos bajo las sombras de la oscuridad. Sus portes, sus figuras, su masculinidad, todo en ellos me daban ganas de arrancarles todo y hacerlos míos con total descaro. Imaginarlos allí, conmigo, todos juntos, satisfaciéndome, satisfaciéndolos; entregándome y entregándose. Arrgggg, gemí alto y fuerte, mientras mis manos y espalda se tensaban ligeramente ante tales imágenes. Owww… yo quiero eso. Sí, quiero, quiero, quiero.

―Mmm… Creo que alguien necesita atención ¿No es así gatita?

―A-já ―dije. Ok, no es lo más inteligente que haya dicho pero… estaba demasiado sensible por todo… Y la maldita mano que ahora estaba llegando descaradamente lento hasta mi perfectamente depilada pantorrilla.

―Bella. No hagas esto nena, estás borracha y seguro mañana…

Jasper se había acercado a mí, podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo perfecto hacia mí. Él estaba siendo un caballero al acercarse a mi oído para susurrarme aquello… pero yo no quería un caballero, quería un animal, mejor dicho, quería tres bestias salvajes que me tomaran sin cuidados y que me hicieran ver las estrellas una y otra y otra vez. Tan solo una noche. Una noche es lo que pido. Una noche en que yo pueda liberar mis más bajos instintos junto con ellos y dejar al placer recorrer cada resquicio de mi cuerpo, de mi alma. Así que, como la perra estaba tomando el control decidí echarle la culpa a ella de lo que hiciera ¡Y vaya que hizo! Sin esperar nada estiré un brazo para tomar la nuca del rubio antes de que se alejase y estampar su cara contra la mía, su boca contra mi boca. Estaba hambrienta, hambrienta de ellos… Y no iba a permitir que me negaran mi comida.

Él, sorprendido de mi arrebato, no se resistió más que unos cuantos segundos antes de responder el beso de manera brusca y necesitada. MIEEERDA. Mmm… El beso era exquisito, él sabía a canela y cítricos, ácido, dulce y algo picante. Sexy. El beso fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad, hasta que nuestras lenguas entablaron una batalla y gemidos y gruñidos salían de nuestras bocas. El aire se hizo innecesario, ¿Quién quería aire cuando podía retener las exhalaciones del otro?

Un segundo. Un segundo de sensibilidad extrema fue lo que me hizo dar cuenta de que las manos que anteriormente acariciaban mis tobillos ahora estaban vagando sin causa por mis pies, mis empeines, mis pantorrillas… llegando poco a poco hasta rodear completamente mis rodillas. Deteniéndose solo lo justo como para que me entusiasmase ante la idea de que seguirían su camino ascendente… pero no. Emmett llegaba hasta allí solo para ir y volver una y otra vez ¡Me estaba volviendo loca de necesidad!

Mi pudor y vergüenza para ente momento era completamente nulo, así que lentamente fui levantando una mano para llevarla suavemente –e inexpertamente debo agregar- hacia uno de mis senos… pero esta jamás llegó a su destino. Una brasa de hierro me rodeo la muñeca a medio camino, aprisionándola entre unos dedos de hierro. La aprensión hizo suficiente mella en mí como para conseguir distanciarme de esos labios adictivos lo suficiente para ver a Edward con una rodilla sobre el colchón a mi lado, con el brazo tenso por el deseo de detenerme. La lujuria pura brillaba bailando en sus ojos, un verde que parecía destellar fuego fue lo que recibí de sus ojos.

―Parece Isabella, que esta vez estás más necesitada que la última vez ¿No es verdad?

Jodeme ¿De verdad me iba a hacer hablar? ¿Ahora? Ahhhhh…

―Yo… ustedes… TÚ… arrg… ―el muy imbécil comenzó a reírse con ganas. Una risa ronca y grave que proyectaba deseo.

― ¿En verdad deseas esto gatita? ―gemí― Yo, no quiero que te arrepientas y desaparezcas de nuevo Bella.

¿Uh? O sea, sé que en este momento no estoy muy consciente que digamos pero… mmm… ¿Acaso no es algo obvio que esto es de una noche? ¡Vamos! ¿Quién demonios querría volver a ver –ni hablemos de salir- con una chica que se la ha montado con tres tíos –buenísimos- que para colmo uno de ellos es su puto hermano? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Preferí no responder siquiera a eso, pero sí a lo principal en este momento.

― ¡JODER SÍ!

Unas suaves risas me envolvieron haciéndome también a mí lanzar una divertida y algo nerviosa carcajada.

―De acuerdo… ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene problemas en 'compartir' a esta preciosura?

Mierda, no había pensado en eso. Una mano en mi rodilla, una mano en mi muñeca, unos labios en mi mejilla; todo esto era demasiada sensación para concentrarme tanto. Me esforcé por abrir bien los ojos y mirarlos a todos. Ellos se miraban unos a otros, como midiendo que tanto era a lo que estaban dispuestos a llegar ¿Les incomodaría verse en pelotas o el hecho de compartir mi cuerpo con otro que encima le era conocido?

―Yo no tengo problemas pero aclaro que yo juego en un solo bando y no haré nada con ninguno de ustedes ―dijo Jasper de lo más serio en cuanto separó la cabeza de mi cuello.

Carajo, eso fue caliente.

―Arrgg, por supuesto que todos jugamos en un bando ¡Tarado! ¿O insinúas que tengo pinta de puto loco? ―contestó Emmett enojado.

―Basta… nada ocurrirá entre nosotros. Esto, se trata de Isabella… Nuestra '_gatita'_ parece una pantera de caza hoy, y al parecer nosotros somos la presa… Los límites los pondrá ella y mientras ella no diga o niegue nada nosotros seguiremos nuestros instintos ¿Están de acuerdo? ―preguntó Edward sin mirarlos siquiera ya que él tenía sus ojos clavados en mí todo el tiempo. Yo asentí a la vista de todos. Dios, mi cuerpo ardía recordando sus palabras… "_seguiremos nuestros instintos_" CA-LOR.

―Muy bien.

―De acuerdo.

―Parece, que finalmente hemos caído ante ti '_gatita_', la pregunta es ¿Qué tan dispuesta estás para nosotros? ―temblé.

¿Qué decir? _¿Oh, bien, pueden cogerme el cerebro y yo gemiré como nunca_? Naaa ¿Verdad?

―Yo… quiero… ―No podía decir las palabras en voz alta. Esto era peor que el despertar con ellos y enfrentar las realidades de los hechos pero, yo quería esto y… ¡A LA MIERDA LA DECENCIA! Clavé mis ojos en él y me erguí apoyándome ligeramente en mis codos―. Yo quiero que me cojan como nadie antes lo ha hecho, quiero sentirlos en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, y quiero llegar a llorar de tanto placer ¿Creen ustedes ser capaces de conseguir eso?

¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡Tomen malditos! El reto está echado…

Las caras reflejaban sus grados de asombro ante las palabras que salieron de mi boca, para luego esbozar cada uno la sonrisa más lujuriosa que les hubiera visto nunca.

―Creo que esta será una muy, muy larga noche _gatita_…

―Parece que esta _dama_ nos está poniendo a prueba…

―Mmm… no ha sido muy inteligente ponernos a prueba cuando somos tres contra uno… pero definitivamente disfrutaremos de demostrarte cuan listos estamos para aprobar el desafío impuesto _mi_ _musa._

Aparentemente fue algún tipo de acuerdo tácito el hecho de que cada uno siguiera con la parte de mi cuerpo en la que estaba anteriormente.

Emmett se dedicó a amasar con la presión justa mis piernas, ascendiendo en cada vuelta al menos un centímetro más. Edward llevó mi brazo hacia su boca y comenzó a lamen y chupar a conciencia cada uno de mis dedos para luego ir dejando besos húmedos por el resto de mi brazo hasta llegar al pliegue interno de mi codo, y Jasper… Jasper me estaba dejando sin sentido con un beso devastador. Si esto era solo el principio ¡No tenía idea como iba a sobrevivir al resto!

Mis sentidos estaban disparados, sentía todo en la piel, escuchaba los gruñidos, jadeos y succiones, olía el aroma de los sexos de todos, saboreaba la sal del sudor que se iba formando en mi cuerpo, y veía con glotonería a estos tres perfectos ejemplares adorándome como si no hubiera mañana.

De pronto, el anhelo a sentirlos aún más fue insoportable, por lo que con decisión me solté de la boca de Jasper y de la de Edward para luego sacudir las piernas de las manos de Emmett… era hora de probarlos.

Lentamente me erguí en la cama para luego pararme a un lado de ella. Las manos me temblaban, aunque no sabría decir si de nervios o impaciencia, un poco de ambas de seguro.

Comencé con Emmett. Con andar seguro –o al menos esperaba que así se viera-, me dirigí hacia él y al llegar coloqué las manos en su pecho y mirarlo fijo. Él entendió ya que a los dos segundos me estaba besando de manera apasionada y yo… Yo fui desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su preciosa camisa borgoña para dejar su pecho expuesto a mis inquietas manos. Recorrí sus pectorales y deslicé con suavidad la camisa por su espalda. Ruido de movimiento vino de mis espaldas, así que al girarme a echar un vistazo pude ver como Edward se quitaba los zapatos y como Jazz se iba quitando la corbata y el precioso saco negro que llevaba aún puesto. Volví a mi tarea. Pasé mis uñas rojas por aquel pecho de infarto, rasguñando ligeramente a la altura de sus tetillas, ganándome en recompensa unos hermosos gruñidos de su parte. Envalentonada, llevé mis dedos a la hebilla de su cinturón para quitarlo y así poder abrir la pretina de sus pantalones ¡Dios! De tan solo ver el bulto que apretaba contra la tela se me hacía agua la boca. Así que lo dejé allí, así, con los pantalones bajos y el bóxer apretado, para seguir mi camino de vuelta a los chicos… o al menos a uno de ellos. Jasper. Él se había quitado ya también los zapatos y las medias y había desabrochado gran parte de los botones de su camisa gris perla así que, sin beso de por medio, me fui directamente a morder una de sus tetillas que ya se encontraba enhiesta contra mi lengua. Gemí. Con movimientos cada vez más acelerados repetí lo mismo que con el grandote… Abrí su hebilla, el botón y la cremallera para ir bajando con mis manos sus pantalones mientras mi cabeza también descendía dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por todo su muy marcado torso y lo sentía a él gruñir en respuesta. Una vez más corté todo abruptamente antes de que me tentara demás.

Edward. Él ya había abierto del todo su camisa y me esperaba con una mirada maliciosa en su bello rostro de ángel demoníaco. Él no esperó como los otros, claro, recordaba claramente que a él le gustaba bastante eso de dominar –froté mis muslos ante ese pensamiento-. Él simplemente esperó a que estuviese a un paso de él para alargar el brazo y tomar mi nuca de manera ruda, acercándome a su boca de fuego y pecado sin más miramientos. Su sabor. Dios, su sabor era el puto paraíso. Anís y menta, y algo dulce pero suave… vainilla creo. Su lengua gloriosa hacía perfectos remolinos dentro de mi boca, luchando insaciable contra la humedad de mi lengua y haciendo que mi sangre cantara para él. Dios ¡Vaya que bueno besando!

En un segundo de semi lucidez, abrí mis ojos aún con mis movimientos bucales en toda su alza y la visión que recibí fue jodidamente caliente ¡Él me estaba mirando! Sus ojos refulgían de una manera que me hacían sentir en llamas.

El agarre de sus manos se hizo más firme. Demasiado, ya que en un momento no pude evitar gemir por el ligero dolor impuesto en mi tierna y muy sensible carne. Aun mirándolo, me separé.

Bien… ahora los tres portaban como perfectos modelos de ropa interior sus muy estrechos bóxers, todos ellos jodidamente abultados hasta lo imposible imitando a una gran tienda de campaña tamaño familiar. Ronroneé despacio ante la imagen.

De pronto, yo estaba allí, parada; caliente, deseosa, anhelante, quería estar con ellos ¡Con todos ellos! Y lo quería todo. No límites, no imposiciones, no lamentos, no nada. Quería sentir un placer tan extremo que no supiera donde empezaban ellos y terminaba yo. Y lo haría.

Edward seguía inmóvil detrás de mí mientras que los otros dos ahora estaban a mi frente uno al lado del otro… esperando que yo fuera quien dictara el siguiente paso. Bien por ellos, porque justo en este momento lo que quería era comerlos.

Sin pensar o racionalizar nada más me hinqué sobre mis rodillas y les di una más que sugestiva mirada. En respuesta, ambos gimieron y pude observar como sus pollas se agitaban aun prisioneras bajo la molesta y cada vez más estorbosa tela. Mis manos cobraron vida propia al elevarse e ir directamente a los elásticos de ambos para luego ir bajándolos muuuuy lentamente y logrando con ello que sus hermosos y enormes miembros saltaran justo a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Me relamí. Dos manos, una boca… creo que me las podría arreglar muy bien con ello ¿no? Sí, seguro que sí.

―Mmm… Edward ¿Por qué no te unes aquí con los chicos? Creo que puedo alegrarlos juntos ―dije en apenas un susurro.

―Tks, tks, tks… No. Creo que yo también tengo hambre… ―ronroneó.

Sorprendida por sus palabras giré mi cabeza para mirarlo. Una sonrisa matadora surcaba su rostro.

―Oye hermano… Todo bien pero quedamos que no nos molaríamos entre nosotros ¿no? ―dijo Emmett con un tono confuso y muy, muy incómodo. Casi me rio.

―Oye, yo no quiero eso ¿ok? Ni pienses que…

―Oh ¡Por favor! ¡Ya cállense de una puta vez! ¿Cómo se les ocurre que voy a querer comerlos a ustedes? Agghhh… No estoy tan desesperado y no como mierda…

― ¡Oye!

― ¡Hey!

― ¿Qué?

―Pues que te calles porque yo sí me las voy a comer y te aseguro que no son ninguna mierda ―dije yo para zanjar el tema.

―Mmm.. No me interesa. Lo que yo comeré es mucho más rico que eso… ―dijo bajando el tono. Le seguí el juego.

― ¿Ah sí? Pues dime que es y quizás hasta lo pruebe…

Más de un gruñido se escuchó en aquel silencioso lugar.

―No creo que tengas ganas ya que estarás lo suficientemente cansada como para probar cosas nuevas _mi musa_.

Y dale con lo de musa ¿De qué corno hablaba este tipo? Me encogí de hombros, no que me importara en realidad.

―Bueno, muy linda la charla pero yo tengo hambre, así que… si me disculpas…

Dicho esto no esperé más. Me giré rápidamente y tomé ambas pollas en mis manos para debatir solo un segundo sobre a quien probaría primero. Me decidí por Jasper –a fin de cuentas era del que menos tiempo había sacado provecho-. Un gemido ahogado y un jadeo fue lo que resonó en el ambiente. Mierda, no recordaba que esto fuera tan bueno.

―Abre las piernas Isabella… Ahora ―dijo aquella voz ronca y demandante que tan bien recordaba.

Lo hice. No había forma de desobedecer aquello. No cuando prometía tanto.

La lengua caliente y rezumante de cálida saliva se adentró sin miramientos en el centro de mis pliegues al instante en el que su cabeza quedó maravillosamente acomodada debajo de mí. OH, JODEEEERRRR… Este hombre sí sabía lo que hacía. Mis caderas comenzaron a removerse inquietas una y otra vez, tratando de sacar el mayor de los partidos a esa parte de su espléndida anatomía mientras que mi boca iba de un miembro a otro con glotonería. Chupaba, lamía, mordía, apretaba, succionaba; cada truco aprendido fue aplicado a conciencia en ambos, consiguiendo en respuesta los mejores sonidos que hubiese escuchado nunca. Gemidos, siseos, gruñidos, jadeos… cada uno de ellos se entremezclaba con los míos, creando una perfecta sinfonía de pasión desbordante. Fue entonces, tan solo unos cuantos minutos después cuando la tensión que se había instalado en mi bajo vientre fue completamente insoportable, así que para acelerar mi descarga froté y chupé aún más y más duro. Mi recompensa fueron dos radiantes y potentes descargas en mi boca. El primero en venirse fue Emmett cuando le apliqué una succión sopapa en el momento en que mi mano le apretaba un poco el tallo, y el segundo fue obviamente Jasper mientras arañaba delicadamente su polla con mi dientes y le masajeaba con precisión sus tensos testículos. Tragué y tragué hasta que los tuve limpios y semi blandos contra mi boca, aun moviendo mis manos sobre ellos. Y ahí, con la boca impregnada de sus sabores fue que mi placer llegó a la cúspide encegueciéndome como nunca y logrando que mi cuerpo se convulsionase de manera dura sobre el hombre que me estaba prodigando tamaño placer… pero cuando intenté removerme Edward no me lo permitió, a cambio, él tomó con firmeza mis caderas para que dejase de moverme y adentró esa lengua viperina hasta el mismísimo centro de placer al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos se adentraba duramente en mi centro y otro –a saber cual- presionaba con codicia aquel pequeño agujero lleno de nervios. Sí… Mi cuerpo ya sobre excitado no pudo ignorar tanto estímulo y, presa de un placer que nunca creí conocer me vine de nuevo –aún más fuerte- contra su boca. Mientras aullaba y gritaba como una perra en celo antes de que mi cuerpo perdiera toda noción y conexión con mi alrededor.

¡AY MI DIOS! ¡Y ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO!

Mi mente sintió la sensación de flotar –aunque sabía que en realidad no estaba tan loca como para creer eso-. Nop, al parecer estoy cuerda porque esa sensación fue solo el hecho de que alguno de ellos me había tomado en brazos y dejado delicadamente de nuevo sobre el colchón. Bien. Unos segundos, solo unos segundos para que mi cerebro perdido vuelva a su lugar y ya luego vuelvo a la carga ¡_Wait a second boys_! Sep, dicho y hecho. Mi cuerpo sintió unos pasos y murmullos mientras mis extremidades volvían lentamente a responderme.

¡Y como para no si de repente tenía sobre mi boca los labios más dulces que hubiera sentido nunca! Emmett, mmm, ¡Oh mi osito Pooh! Él sabía tan dulce como una paleta, pero con algo más… Cerezas y crema, dulce y suave… Y, ¿menta? Mmm, no sabía a ciencia cierta… pero a mí me parecía que sí, quizás la menta era ese algo picante característico de la familia Cullen. El beso fue tierno y sexy, nada demasiado brusco y demandante como de seguro haría su hermanito, lo mejor para este momento post clímax y pre clímax –me reí internamente, que chistoso se me hacía pensar eso.

Mis manos tomaron su rostro y acariciaron su piel hasta llegar a su cuello. Cuando por fin cortamos un poco el beso para tomar aire yo seguí dando ligeros besos hacia su barbilla, su mentón duro y marcado, bajando hacia su nuez que se movía seguido al tragar.

―Dios… No sabes lo bien que te sientes Bella, toda tú gatita…

Eso me elevó mucho, sus palabras eran lindas con un trasfondo caliente y sensual. Fue su turno entonces de apartarse y comenzar a besar y lamer, sí lamer, mi piel. Fue por mi cuello, mis hombros, mis clavículas… hasta que por fin llegó a besar la tierna carne expuesta de mis pechos, pechos más que necesitados de caricias. Sí, por fin…

Dos grandes manos se apoderaron de ellos finalmente y yo solo pude suspirar con renovado placer sintiendo como otros labios más fuertes y seguros me reclamaban. Mierda. Edward estaba saqueando mi boca de una manera que no debería de ser legal, ¡JODER! Este hombre, mmm… Las manos de Emmett me estaban haciendo gemir de frustración, el muy maldito que amasaba la carne como si fuera un bollo de masa pero sin tocar en ningún momento mis necesitadas y erectas puntas. Carajo ¡Que alguien lo remplace por Dios! El tacto fino sobre mis pies me distrajo de todo. Dos calientes y suaves manos se apoderaron de mis pies, masajeando con destreza mis plantas ¡DIIIOOOSS! ¿Qué carajos me estaba haciendo? Grité ¡Y cómo para no! Al momento en el que sus dedos apretaron un punto en el talón de ambos pies a la vez una sensación de electricidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza concentrándose fuertemente en mi sexo, el cual se contrajo rítmicamente por esto ¡MIERDA!

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué, demonios… fue eso? ―jadeé porque él insistía en aquel movimiento.

―Esto señorita se llama placer ―se rio el muy maldito―, disfruta nena…

Dicho esto comenzó a besar mis pies, para luego chupar, lamer y succionar cada parte haciendo que yo me retorciera como posesa. Owwww… Besos sexuales, caricias sensuales, masaje divino… Mi cuerpo era como una puta bomba de tiempo.

―Creo que ya está más que preparada para una segunda ronda chicos… Si seguimos así se desmayará de placer antes de empezar ―dijo Edward haciendo que los otros dos rieran. JA-JA quise decir. No podía ¿Cómo hacerlo si lo único que podía hacer era gemir y jadear?

―Me encantaría que me la chuparas un rato preciosa… pero me muero por sentir mi polla en tu culito de nuevo ―dijo Edward con voz gutural cerca de mi oído. Oh, sí.

―Pues yo aún no me canso de comer tus hermosas tetas, así que me entretendré jugando con ellas mientras ellos te follan ―dijo Emmett.

―Mmm, entonces estaré más que gustoso de llenar con mi polla su necesitado y hambriento sexo.

― ¡Por Dios ya dejen de hablar y fóllenme de una puta vez! ―Grité al punto de la desesperación.

Todos rieron y yo los quería matar.

En silencio cada uno fue tomando su lugar al tiempo que mis nervios me consumían de manera lenta y dolorosa. Emmett me levantó contra su pecho para besarme de manera ya más ruda, sosteniéndome por mis lados sin dejarme tocar el suelo. Una vez que me dejó bajar, pude notar como Jasper se había recostado sobre la cama y me daba una mirada traviesa así que yo reí con él, quitándome en el camino a sus brazos, un poco de la tensión sexual que me había embargado desde el momento en el que me los encontré.

Rápidamente me coloqué sobre él, arrimando mi pelvis a la suya, tentando, rozando, excitando y excitándome. Esto era el puto Edén, el infierno, el purgatorio, esta noche lo era todo. Él gimió ante el calor de mi sexo sobre el suyo. Su mirada se tornó oscura, perversa, sus ojos casi negros brillaban de excitación. Se irguió un poco sobre sí para poder tomar a gusto mi nuca y hundir mi boca en la suya al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos se colaba entre nuestros cuerpos para terminar adentrando de una estocada certera toda su gran dureza en mí. JO-DER. Grité de placer en su boca mientras que él sonreía comenzando con el vaivén de sus caderas, meciendo las mías suave pero firmemente sobre él. Unos cuantos bombazos después sentí como la cama se movía, el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de un nuevo intruso. Edward. Noté como Jasper abría un poco sus piernas para que él se colocara en medio, justo centrado ante la entrada que solo él había tomado. Sí, aquella vez presa de una lujuria sin precedentes en mí fue mi primera vez en ese terreno, y creo que no pude haber tenido un mejor estreno que aquel.

Un dedo curioso comenzó a sondear aquella zona prohibida, masajeando levemente al principio para luego ir apretando cada vez más y más… hasta que finalmente la yema de su dedo entró en mí. En consecuencia, mordí los labios de Jasper. Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos. Edward los adentraba y sacaba con velocidad, haciendo que me retuerza aun más sobre el tenso cuerpo de Jasper –sin dudas él estaba haciendo lo indecible para aguantar mientras yo apretaba su polla con mis músculos de manera regular debido a la presión pulsante en mi trasero-. Jasper siseó y yo grité mientras sentía las manos de Emmett retorcer mis pezones ya sin cuidado alguno. Era una muñeca de trapo en sus manos. De repente sentí un vacío en mi interior y supe lo que se venía, esa enorme y dura polla enterrada en lo más profundo de mí, sin medidas ni contemplaciones de ningún tipo. Y así fue. De un solo golpe él se adentró en mí hasta tocar con la punta lo más profundo de mi interior. Jasper se estremeció y yo jadeé bajo tal intrusión.

―Yo, no creo… que… pueda, mucho… aguantar… ¡Demonios! ―gritó Jasper exasperado.

Mierda; yo no estaba tampoco mucho mejor.

―No te contengas Isabella, déjate llevar… ¿Nos sientes? ¿Sientes como nuestras pollas casi se tocan mientras se entierran en ti? Solo nos separa una delgada y muy estirada capa de músculo ¿Nos sientes preciosa?

― ¡Sí! Sí, sí, sí… Todo… Yo, siento… Los siento… Todo… Ed, Jazz… Oh por Dios ―decía incoherentemente.

―Sí nena sí, todo, te daremos todo… y más.

Y la cabalgata de mi cuerpo fue estremecedora. Uno iba y el otro venía, todo el tiempo llena en uno u otro. La sensibilidad de mi piel estaba por las nubes así que cuando Emmett de pronto dirigió mi cabeza a su polla sumamente erecta y dura supe que ya no me quedaba nada. Él guió mi cabeza hasta casi ahogarme y yo ni siquiera me resistí, el placer navegaba libre por mi sangre y la presión en mi útero era inimaginable, el morbo y la perversión absoluta comandaban mi cuerpo.

Con un alarido que rasgó mi garganta desde lo más hondo de mi ser dejé que el placer me arrastrara en un orgasmo demoledor. Un gruñido seco a mi espalda, un grito contenido en mi cuello y un siseo junto con una caliente semilla en mi boca fue el resultado de esta maravillosa ronda de sexo desenfrenado.

Y no, no terminó ahí. Esta vez no me dejaron descansar. Todavía con mi sexo pulsante Edward salió de mí tirándose hacia atrás y llevándome a mí con él. Me giró. Y casi no me sorprendí cuando sin tiempo a nada se enterró en mi centro caliente y mojado de una vez. Esta vez yo casi no tenía fuerza así que él me adhirió a su cuerpo y me meció sobre él. Nuestros cuerpos resbalaban debido al sudor de nuestros cuerpos enfebrecidos. Oh mi…

―Creo que es mi turno… ―ronroneó Emmett detrás de mí mientras apretaba mi ano con uno de sus robustos dedos. Mierda. Toda delicadeza y ternura se había ido de él. Sin más dilación Emmett apoyó la punta de su glande en mi perineo, rozándolo hasta la entrada que en ese momento estaba llena de Edward―. Joder hermano, no tengo ganas de sentir tu polla pero… ahhh… estás tan mojada gatita… tan caliente… ―dicho esto y con la punta ya más que humectada de mis propios jugos, él se dirigió directamente a mi pequeño agujero y se adentró hasta la empuñadura. Grité. Mierda Edward era grande, enorme… pero Emmett, Emmett era muuuy grueso. El peso de Emmett me hundió por completo contra Edward, pero él me elevó apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar bien. Sin embargo este ángulo estaba haciendo que su glande tocara una y otra vez de manera insistente aquel lugar que me volvía literalmente loca. Mi punto G. Mi carne se sentía tirante hasta el dolor pero el placer picaba de fondo y… Dios, que sea lo que sea –pensé.

La ronda empezó de nuevo y mi cuerpo traidor reaccionó una vez más. La adrenalina atravesando mi cuerpo desde mi cabello hasta mis talones.

Apenas unos segundos después yo ya tenía a Jasper levantando mi cabeza para besarme con hambre, con plena y total lujuria. Era una perra, lo sabía, ellos me hicieron darme cuenta… pero jamás había imaginado que llegaría tan lejos. Jasper llenó mi boca con su lengua, calló mis gritos con su boca y, como si fuera poco, estiró su mano entre esta maraña de cuerpos y comenzó a frotar delicadamente aquel pequeño pero eficiente botón de nervios en mi sexo. Sí, no hizo falta más… apenas unos segundos después yo estaba a los gritos sin siquiera saber que decía o a quien. Parecía que no podía dejar de gritar, o de acabar -dicho sea de paso-. Los espasmos fueron interminables y casi enseguida otros dos sonidos ahogados me acompañaron. Un tercero resonó en mi boca aunque yo sabía que él no había llegado aún. O eso creí, ya que al mirarlo detenidamente pude notar que él se había estado bombeando a sí mismo mientras me llevaba con sus dedos a la locura gloriosa y con su boca al mismo frenesí.

Todo me daba vueltas y vueltas. Este carrusel era jodidamente infernal –pensé para mí-. Ok, mal chiste pero Ohhhhh… Creo que necesito unos días en terapia intensiva.

Después de no sé cuanto todos caímos enredados, sudados y exhaustos sobre las ahora húmedas sábanas. Mi cuerpo se sentía imposiblemente laxo, casi diría sin vida si no fuera por el exquisito hecho de que la sangre bombeaba con fuerza contra cada parte de mi interior, sobre todo en aquel sexo aun palpitante. Aparentemente ninguno tuvo fuerzas para más ya que en cuestión de segundos todos nos dejamos llevar por una muy bienvenida inconciencia.

.

Unas cuantas horas –o minutos no lo sé a ciencia cierta- me desperté boqueando por aire y con el cuerpo tenso mientras sentía una húmeda caricia recorrer todo lo largo de mi vulva. Intenté removerme, girarme, salirme… todo en vano… Quien sea que fuera que me estaba haciendo ver nubes y estrellas me tenía por demás fuertemente anclada a su cuerpo. Sus manos eran como tenazas de hierro incrustadas en mis caderas y sus movimientos contra mi carne eran jodidamente certeros. Me sentía en el limbo. Al mover mi mano noté el calor de otro cuerpo a mi lado, por lo que estiré la mano para aferrarme firmemente a su brazo ya que la sensación de estar a punto de saltar de un precipicio era cada vez mayor. La urgencia, el deseo, el placer inconmensurable, todo se confabulaba en armonía para dejarme casi desfallecida de necesidad. Ya no sabía si quería o no saltar, ya no sabía nada… de nuevo. Alguien tomó entonces mi boca, acallando mis gritos enronquecidos y gruñendo a su vez contra mi lengua. Me mordían, me lamían, me succionaban y ¡Dios! ¡Diablos! ¡Demonios! ¡Quien sea que fuera que se apiadase de mí!

Mi cuerpo era su banquete, yo era la esperada cena de estos perfectos vampiros hambrientos. Ellos no solo querían mi cuerpo, ellos me estaban quitando el alma, la sangre, la mente… ellos me estaban desvalijando de todo lo que había sido hasta ese entonces, y yo –increíblemente- no podría estar más a gusto con semejante desenlace porque… Díganme ¡Y sean sinceros! ¿Quién rayos sería capaz de reprimirse ante tamaño potencial de placer?

Y sí, el placer llegó nuevamente, una y otra y otra vez, hasta el punto de que si alguien me preguntara como me llamaba yo ya no sabría que responder porque para ese entonces ya no sabía como encontrar mi voz, y mucho mejor como unir las letras para formar palabras y hablar ¡Demonios, ni siquiera sabría pensar en letras! No tenía nada. No sabía nada… Y tampoco quería saberlo. Me bastaba con el hecho de que ellos me quisieran tomar hasta desfallecer otra vez.

.

Desperté -nuevamente-, esta vez gimiendo de un dolor desconocido… ¿O debería decir dolores? DIOS. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Nada se salvaba de aquel entumecimiento. La cabeza me latía de manera constante y mi corazón parecía el aleteo de un colibrí… diría que podría haber quedado con una arritmia constante por el resto de mi vida y no me podría importar menos que nada.

Podía sentir las luces de un nuevo y destellante alba sobre mi piel, nuestras pieles, así que abrí lentamente mis pesados párpados para ver como ellas se erguían orgullosas colándose por entre las rendijas de las persianas cerradas. Las cortinas cerradas de color rojo apagado conferían la sensación de calor.

Me quedé nos segundos mirando hipnotizada hacia allí para luego –con un profundo suspiro-, dirigir mi mirada hacia los cuerpos calientes que sentía enredados y apretados contra mi piel. Quizás debí sentir una pizca de vergüenza, de pudor, de… algo… No sentí nada más que puro y desorbitante anhelo pero… Debía buscar lo que me quedaba de conciencia para lograr hacer tripas corazón y salir de allí; volver a mi vida... a mi muy solitaria y patética vida sí, pero aun así debía volver a ella. El primer problema obvio era el cómo salir de entre ellos si me tenían firmemente apretada por todos lados, casi parecía que me sostuvieran justamente tratando de evitar mi huida. No, de seguro era por como habíamos caído, no busques excusas pobres y levántate de allí –me dije con firmeza-. Y eso hice… Muy despacio, con reverencia y algo de miedo, con pena y un gran dolor fui moviendo muy despacio mi cuerpo para salir primero de uno y luego del otro y del otro para llegar a salir al fin de esa cama que había sido testigo de la mayor proeza de mi vida. Y no lo digo por el sexo, no, lo digo porque en ella finalmente me rendí a buscar y obtener lo que en verdad quería sin pensar en consecuencias o nada más allá del momento; lo cual, para una persona tan analítica como era yo hasta ayer a las siete de la tarde era sin dudas un gran logro. No es que fuera a hacer de esto un hábito porque mentiría. Eran ellos, por ellos. Solo estos hombres habían logrado sacar todo de mí. No fue una tarea fácil obviamente. Jasper tenía enredado uno de sus brazos debajo de mi cuello y su boca pegada a mi hombro, Emmett pasaba pesadamente su enorme y musculoso brazo por mi cintura, enterrando su rostro cerca de mi clavícula y Edward… Edward estaba firmemente agarrado a mi cadera, durmiendo como un pequeño entre mis piernas. Al final logré salir intacta, al menos físicamente hablando.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando hacia la cama y a esos tres hermosos ejemplares de hombres recostados sobre ella. Se veían tan… pacíficos, tan bellos que cortaban la respiración. Pero como todo cuento o encanto, este se termina lo quiera uno o no, y el mío sin lugar a dudas había llegado a su fin. Nos evitaría la penosa charla del día después, esa que siempre es incómoda –sobre todo en algo así-. Yo quería recordar todo aquello sin ninguna ruma o desencanto así que tras contener el aliento y cerrar un segundo mis ojos para grabar esa imagen bajo mi retina los abrí y quité mi mirada de ellos para buscar mi ropa.

Una vez tomada la resolución y la fuerza necesaria corrí en silencio hacia la punta de la cama donde se asomaban mis preciosos zapatos –me sentía cenicienta- y luego hacia el bulto azul y negro que estaba en una esquina tirado –una muy puta cenicienta creo- y lo tomé dirigiéndome a la puerta. Salí cerrando con cuidado a mis espaldas y me vestí a gran velocidad en el mismo pasillo ¡Carajo! ¡En la prisa había dejado caer la tanga que estaba enredada en el vestido! No importa, ni loca me vuelvo a meter allí, si entraba otra vez estaba segura de que no resistiría la tentación de quedarme y eso no era algo que iba a permitirme.

Por suerte mis zapatos si los había tomado con firmeza porque de haberse caído ya habrían despertado.

Iba camino a la entrada, pasando por el salón principal donde había estado aquella vez y, ya casi llegaba a la puerta, cuando un ladrido ensordecedor retumbó delante de mí… precisamente delante de la puerta que me separaba de mi perfecta y silenciosa huida ¡MIERDA! ¡Maldito chucho! Los ladridos no cesaban y yo ya estaba que me largaba a llorar de frustración… cuando un grito de "SILENCIO" retumbó desde detrás de mí. Y el silencio de hizo de inmediato ante la orden. Owwwww…

―Veo que de nuevo estas intentando huir ¿No Isabella? ―¿mentir o asentir?

―Noo, que va... Solo quería, mmm, este… ¿Agua? ―joder ¿Porqué mierdas no asentí? Ahora no solo parecía patética sino además ridícula. Arrgg

―Sabes que mientes fatal ¿Verdad? ―se rio otro detrás de mí― ¿Por qué estabas por huir otra vez gatita? ―Emmett, el osito tenía el tono herido.

― ¿Podrías mirarnos al menos Bella? Este no es para nada el despertar que me había imaginado…―dijo Jasper entonces.

El coraje había desaparecido de mi cuerpo por lo que simplemente me quedé allí dándoles la espalda en una forma estúpida de autoprotegerme. Lo sé, soy idiota ¿Contentos? Sí, lo sabía, pero tampoco lo iba a ir gritando sin ton ni son.

―Yo… Me lo he pasado genial, de veras pero… Solo quería evitar el estúpido e incómodo momento de la mañana después ¿Ok? Solo… solo déjenme ir, será un recuerdo espectacular así como está ―dije en voz tan baja que por un momento creí que ni siquiera me habían escuchado.

Un suspiro, un gruñido y una maldición después supe que sí lo habían hecho.

Unos cálidos y enormes brazos me abrazaron desde detrás y nuevamente quise echarme a llorar como una idiota por sentir esa sensación de ternura invadiéndome.

―Yo no quiero que esto quede en tan solo un recuerdo gatita… ―susurró Emmett contra mi oído pero en voz suficientemente alta como para que los otros dos también le oyeran.

―Y él no es el único ―dijo Jasper llegando frente a mi alargando sus manos para sostener mi rostro hacia él.

―Creo que a ninguno nos ha gustado la idea de que luego de cada encuentro te desaparezcas como un jodido fantasma ―gruñó Edward llegando a mi lado y clavando su mirada en la mía.

―Pero… ―¿Qué decir? ¿Qué querían decir? ¿Qué debía decir yo?

―Yo no sé ellos pero… si tengo que compartirte por el resto de mis días para poder ver tranquilamente un amanecer a tu lado sin miedo a que te evapores lo haré… Estuve como loco cuando ya no pude encontrarte al día siguiente y si no te busqué en tu trabajo fue porque asumí que para ti había sido tan solo una aventura ya que me habías dicho que tenías, novio ―dijo Edward escupiendo la última palabra con evidente desprecio… Si supiera…

Alto… Él… ¿Quería buscarme?

―Yo estuve igual… Con la pequeña diferencia de que yo ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, solo a lo que te dedicabas… Demonios, ni siquiera sabía si lo que me habías dicho era cierto ―exclamó Emmett medio enfadado―. Y… Sé que sonará extraño pero ―suspiró―, estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de poder despertar una vez tranquilo a tu lado ―terminó susurrando contra mí mientras su agarre en mi cintura se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

―No llores ―susurró Jasper secando una traicionera lágrima de mi mejilla, una que ni siquiera había notado―. Sin dudas eres una mujer demasiado tentadora y especial para tener esta clase de poder sobre nosotros… Jamás me había planteado la posibilidad de mantener una relación debido a mi muy movida vida, mucho menos una relación compartida pero… Siento que me falta el aire de tan solo pensar en no volverte a ver… Eso sería, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo preciosa…

Todo quedó en un condenatorio silencio entonces. De seguro mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Mierda. Quizás hasta hubiera soñado todo y tan solo estada dormida en mi habitación de hotel, sola después de la borrachera… JODER, mi mente me odiaba.

―Yo… pero… No quiero despertar ―sollocé.

Alguien rio, alguien suspiró y alguien bufó ante mis palabras ahogadas.

Sin embargo tuve la mejor lección de que en verdad estaba despierta.

Jasper elevó mi rostro al suyo plantándome un beso que me dejó sin aire, Emmett mordisqueó mi cuello para luego lamerlo y succionarlo –estaba segura de que me dejaría marcas, si es que todavía no las había hecho claro-, y Edward, él tan solo se acercó y se aferró a mi pecho incrustando su perfecta nariz en mi cabello –que a esta altura era un asco-, aspirando profundamente mi aroma.

No sabía que demonios pasaría entre los… cuatro… a partir de ahora.

No sabía si esto era algo pasajero o un juego de ellos por pura diversión.

No sabía si estaba soñando o si de pronto estaba en un coma y ni me había enterado.

Pero… sea lo que fuera… yo ya no tenía las fuerzas para volver a dejarlos atrás. Ellos me habían despojado de lo que era, así que si quería sentir al menos una parte de mi ser, de mi corazón, de mi mente y mi alma, no tenía más opción que quedarme junto a ellos tanto tiempo como ellos quisieran. No importaba nada más.

Por una vez en la vida viviría cada día sin pensar en consecuencias…

Sin esperar el mañana…

Y rezando fervientemente en que nunca nadie me dejara despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEEEEEN ... Lo sé no tengo perdón... En verdad siento tanta demora pero bueno, la vida real llama demasiado seguido ¬¬ en recompensa espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap suuuuper laaaargo con el esperado Bella POV ;)<strong>  
><strong>Desde ya les agradecemos ambas (Bichito y su servidora) el habernos acompañado en tan emocionante viaje de placer. Créanme lo hemos disfrutado... demasiado, jejeje...<strong>  
><strong>Ahora sí... Como siempre, nos leemos pronto, o en otros.<strong>

**Besos y CUÍDENSE**

***BICHITO Y GUADA***

**¿ ¿ ¿ RWS ? ? ? **


End file.
